Young & Explicit
by Rebelle Boss
Summary: KaiXOC/All Point of View (APOV):"Is this anyway of getting the answer out of me?" Sydney questioned as she moved herself out of his arms, walking to a extra bag to put the bottle of water in, she got some packets of any kind of food's.
1. Nightmare's

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Hey Guys this is a Brand New story made by me as a indivisual. I havent been updating much as i've been getting sick and getting a couple of migrains and being sleepy most of the time. I was thinking about some stories but then some ideas popped into my head so i had to write this down for you guys to read.**

**Rated M - Sexual Nature violene or Language. I've warned you...**

**I recommend you some stories such as... BTW There KaiOC, TalaOC or maybe KaixHil... **

_**Tough act to follow - YourShadowKira**_

_**The Beauty Of A Ice Angel - xyasminx2**_

_**Down The Rabbit Hole - YourShadowKira**_

_**That Girl In Question - Heartless Bombshell**_

_**All Down Hill From Here - AngelDranger**_

_**I Will Never Forget You My Friend - xXxCometxXx**_

_**Breaking The Ice - silverstar18**_

_**Kitty Tea Spell - AmTheLion**_

** I do not own Beyblade or any of there characters as you'll see these disclaimers on most stories but i do however own my OC'S, stories and ideas.**

**ARIGATO!**

* * *

**Nightmare's**

* * *

_"Leave me alone! Dont touch me! Fucking hell where am i answer me! I dont give a fuck about anything but where am i?!" A girl yelled over and over again as she raised her voice louder and higher each time she heard someone come closer. _

_Tears ran down her face as she didnt care about it, wiping them off with her bruised hands she sniffed trying to get back up. Her body was Numb and weak, as she still stood up with her energy, the girl was breathing in and out non stop but in tune as she tried her best keeping her dizzy head up and focused at her surroundings._

_"Someone please!" She cried as she fell to her knee's, she didnt want to give up but this been running for days with no answer but torture._

_"Well, isnt she a keeper?" A voice from no where spoke as she lifted her head immeadienty but with trying someone forcefully grabbed her head making her stand up._

_"Let go you fucking Prick" The girl yelled as she hissed at the male, she would of punched the guy, if only she wasnt so numb but trying to get him off her._

_"Your going to have fun with her, aint ya... Eh! You thought she was worth it?" The same voice spoke speaking into her ear from behind said, but with still a grasp of her hair in his hand. She heard another person walk in but doing nothing to her yet._

_"Let her go" The person who enetered spoke as she clearly thought it was another male coming in. The Man who held onto her let go leaving her falling to her knees, the male who let her go left, as the male who came late stood there and watched the female who was tyring to get air into her lungs._

_"W-What do y-you want!" The said as she was trying to stand up using the wall for support but only being pulled up with a hand lifting her chin to make her look up to the guy. She tried looking at the guy but her eyesight was bailing on her, there was only 2 colour she focused on which was purple._

_"What i want is you! Want another round slut?" The male said as the girl remembered the last time, he tortured her._

_"Not with you, you Dickhead!" The girl said as she hissed at his grasp on her, he pulled her hair dragging her out, to the room were he last tortured her. She was screaming for her life as she was pushing him away each time he came close, she saw him move away going close to something she couldnt make out since she curled up to the corner._

_He came closer to her with a cane that looked like it was at the fire for a long time as the girl was now scared wishing and wondering why god did this to her?_

_"Now where do you want it this time?" He said as he moved closer than busy, putting the cane near her face so she could feel the heat from it. She didnt want this, so she moved away shaking her head furiously to stop him. But it didnt. _

_"STOOOOOPPP!" She screamed with her voice turning into a hoarse as he did it again but somewhere else. Tears ran down her face like heavy rain, her hot, numb, weak body falied on her as she tried to shake the feeling off but feel another..._

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

It was morning in Japan, hot, warm, sunny day as usual as student's were going back at school since they came back from there holidays in 6 weeks. Girls were exciting meeting there friends again to start the gossip they had to spill with one-another. Boys were pretty normal about going to school, but happy to see there mates again.

"Sydney! SYDNEY! Wake UP!" A Blonde haired girl said as she had Blue dip dye at the tips , her eyes were worried for her cousin who was over the rating at her temprature, she was sweating as she kept moving her self left to right.

"SYDNEY!" Her Cousin, once again screamed, grabbing her friend shoulder's shaking her until she saw her eyes open. After a few more minutes her friend finally woke up from her nightmare.

Sydney eyes was wide awake but her breathing in and out, out of tune. She sat up, with worried eyes at her cousin Kimmi. Kimmi saw it all in her eyes and expression she pulled Sydney into a hug, moving her hand up and down her back trying to comfort her as Sydney came back on earth, sitting up properly she looked at the time reading 8:05AM she knew why Kimmi was waking her up and in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up. Get Changed" Was all what Sydney said as she got out of bed walking towards the bathroom with confused Kimmi on the bed as her nickname was Kim. Kim sat up as she walked in her room getting changed.

"What the hell did that nightmare meant?" Sydney said to herself as she looked up at the mirror then at the sink as, if she was going to be sick. She brushed her teeth then face, going back to her room she got changed into Black skinny baggy cargo's a White loose crop tank top with some graffiti over it in Metallic Gold with her black crop bralet underneath. On top she wore a Black leather Jacket that was 3/4. Her shoes were some Black suede studded stilettos being 6.6 inches high.

She grabbed her bag, putting her Midnight Blue Hair into a High ponytail while her black side bangs covered her left eye with hair framing her right. She walked down the stairs seeing Kim already there in Blue Denim skinny jeans a camisole and a cardigan on top, looking completely different to Sydney.

"Were going to be late on my first day back!" Kim said as Sydney was doing her Bottom and Top eyeliner on at the mirro putting some gloss she grabbed her keys and made it out of the door having nothing to eat.

"Just get in the car" Syndey said as she wasnt really exciting going to school at it was now 8:45. They entered Sydney Audi R8 V10 White care that had black rims, Sydney drove with speed and in time with only bring 2 minutes left.

When they entered the school most student weren't there but going through the main doors as Syndey parked up with Kim rushing and Sydney well she was in her own pace, they walked through the doors as they stopped at the Reception but Kim going somewhere else knowing her way.

"Im New, Syndey Foxx" Syndey said as the receptionist screeched with joy then grabbing the phone immeadiently. She blabbed so fast Sydney couldnt make it out, until she saw the Vice Principal walk to her with open arms.

"Miss Foxx were waiting for you" The Vice said as her voice was a sign of relief as she took Sydney through some doors see couldnt make out, until she was pushed up on a stage with the audience being filled with students a year older or same age as her.

"Student welcome our Survivor, Miss Foxx!" Sydney saw the Head Principal but being completely confused she didnt get what she meant? By the word Survior! The crowd clapped as some people kept a eye out for her, but cheerleaders giving dirty looks over at her being jealous at her natural beauty and figure.

"Miss Foxx would like to say some words" The Principle said as there was a camera there, she noticied as Sydney didn't like this at all. First she didnt have anything to say to these strangers who was going to be asking a million questions to her after this.

"You better watch what you say to me. Being here dont relate to me. Allow me to re-introduce myself, Syd-ney Foxx, Double X, only fuck with the top notch. Hotter then Gaso-line in a match box so fuck off" Sydney said as she had wide eyes at her, she wasnt a poet she was a Lyric writer making her words hard but easy ryhmes, but after that she expected boo's and stuff being thrown but people clapped and whoo'ed her on with the teachers shocked.

Sydney walked off the stage walking through the audience as they was split by stairs she heard some whispers but she ingnored them as she walked throught the exit doors, with some stares behind. Sydney walked out of the school with teachers calling back, students looked through the windows with Sydney going into the car and leaving the school not liking the Welcome and her going infront of the whole school.

The Headteacher was about to give up as Sydney was one of there complicated and hard students to break or get them to listen or obey to you. They watched the car leave as the others were surprised that they let the new student leave, without a arguement.

"Ugh... Brook can you give me a lift home?" Kim said as she was one of the people who was looking out the window seeing Sydney leave with the car, she wasnt bothered to walk home today especially if it was the first day back.

"Sure. You alright Babe?" Brooklyn said as Brook was his nickname, he nuzzled Kim neck as he sat her down with the teacher still out of the room joining the other outside, with the pupils in the class having there own conversations.

"Im alright but i cant believe my cousin did a runner, just like that!" Kim said as she snapped her fingers at the end, with Brook looking a bit confused but then surprised... his lips then turned into a devilish smirk which Kim didnt understand.

"Sydney Foxx is your cousin? Dad or Mom side?" Brook asked as Kim chuckled, she looked at Brooklyn Blue eyes, running her hands through his orange copper hair she sighed.

"Mother side, as were kind of close why?" Kim asked as she was confused at Brooklyn question about her relationship with her and her cousin Syndey?

"Oh Nothing its surprising who never mentioned her though!" Brook said as he sat Kim on his lap as she had her legs on each side of him. She put her forehead on his as she closed her eyes slowly opening them again.

"Its because she came back from the States a few weeks ago in the holiday as both of our parents sent her here with me, she's older than me by months though lucky bitch" Kim snapped as Brooklyn chuckled at Kim.

"Tell me everything you know about her" Brookl said as he had that amused face but with that smirk on again, making sure he got every detail he moved closer towards Kim. Making her a little nervous but babble on more about Sydney.

**xXx**

* * *

**What'cha think... Hmmm Its short i know but I hope you liked it! :D **

**Now all you have to do is Favourite, Follow or Review on this story by Filling in that little cute box down there for me, to review! **

**Please Review seriously cause I have alot of viewers and visitors, on Rare love but i want you guys To. Just. Review. Thank You!**

**Rebelle Boss xXx's Infinite**


	2. Other way Round

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Arigato!**

* * *

**Heartless Bombshell: **_This is a Continuing Stor, as its one of my active one's right now then my others if you checked then out and really you think this story is Cute? Wow O.O Thanks Babe and keep reviewing. I hope you keep interest! ;)_

**AngelDranger: **_Your Welcome Hun. Your story is really Good or in other words Amazing! I hope you enjoy this story and yes my flu has weared off a little but i know im going to get more of it cause of the stress im getting from my relatives! Ugh... Enjoy! :)_

**xXxFaithPerfectionxXx**_**: **__Thank you honey... And im going to try my best for the whole story but im enjoying this story as some of my wild ideas are going to come out in this one :P Keep Reviewing!_

**Drizzy.B: **_Aarrrw Dont worry i'll come back the States later as i need to get the stuff round here sorted. And dont ask, i dont know how long that'll will take. Now on with the Story talk thanks for the Luck im going to need alot of it! I hope you enjoy this Chapter! ;D_

**xXKhloeXx: **_Woah... Carm down babe! And thank you about the comment of the Image and Title i had some comments on it, and i never knew they thought of somethings reading the title of the story! And you keep those Idea's safe but PM them to me for me to Update or put them all in a Chapter! Thanks Bbe!x :3_

**SkitTleBiiTch: **_Thanks for the Review and im glad you enjoy it! ;) Keep reviewing hun! Hope you enjoy this Chapter though!_

**Songstress on the Starry Lake: **_Wow thanks for the Review and, in this story Brooklyn is going to be kind of a cocky guy, but he'll be a little different but i aint changing him if you get what i mean. And Kai is Not yet to arrive but later on the story he will appear maybe in this chapter? :P Lol Got to keep you waiting dont I? And thanks about my grammar, yeah i think its because i've moved to the UK for a while but in the U.S.A when you type or talk sometimes you have your own language. Its ok if you dont have time to review but the thing is, your a great Beta and your reviews are helping me step by step._

**xyasminx2: **_Thanks Girl for the Review and Yes i like to tease you keep you wanting more :P I think i spoil you too much? I hope you enjoy this Chapter and keep the reviews coming in baby! :3_

* * *

**Now thats Done. On with the Story! :D And thank you i've been feeling a little better but since it snowed again in the UK i kind of got it back *sweat dropped* heh heh... Boy do i need to fight it! This Chapter is for you guys and your support! :3**

* * *

**Other way Round**

* * *

Sydney drove back home in a Puff. Not knowing about the whole school incident she had, they could of atleast told her, so that she could have enought time to make up a excuse of why she didnt want to do it, but instead she was forced. In her mind. Syndey drove in the Car drive walking to the Mansion she was bored out of her mind, as soon as she shut the door placing her key on the table top the phone rang, Sydney sighed as she walked up to the phone.

"Hello" Sydney said in a Pissed of tone not wanting to deal with the school right now, but hey she could atleast deal with the little Unexpected issue that occured over the phone with them.

"Hello Miss Foxx, I am sorry along with the School about the Incident this morning. But I am needing to ask, will you attend school tomorrow?" The Headmaster was the one calling her! Seriously even saying sorry to one of there pupils too! Oh was Sydney enjoying this.

"First of all it wasnt Incident it was Unexpected and you did not tell me before hand! And I might attend school tomorrow. Bye" Sydney said as she handged up before the headmaster could say anything to her, with the attitude she was giving she knew she was going to get some Friction or back bite, back at her but she always dealt with it.

Sydney walked towards the Kitchen hearing the Maids, Butlers and Chefs do there bit, they looked at the clock and back at Syndey as little surprised but curious at why she was back early. Before any of them broke the silence she beat them to it.

"Dont ask" Was all she said with them turning back into there buisness, not making it worser they allowed her privacy cause sooner or later Sydney would come out and say it all, or Kim would just come back and spill it all out.

"All i want is some Breakfest! God Im so hungry!" She said as the Chefs chuckled and made some breakfest for the Hungry female, her head hit the top of the counter, as she was sitting infront on the high-stools chairs, looking a little like high chairs but stools. The kitchen was a American style kitchen looking a bit like, the Kardashian Family Kitchen were it was Black and White graphite.

In the Matter of Minutes in front of Sydney was some food she mouth watered for, cause Sydney was watching out for her diet she's been having some healthier things than before, from what she used to have. In front of her was a Plate ful of salad and a whole mix of her favourite vegetables and in a bowl there was some of her favourite fruits.

She finished her plate and fruits having a big gulp of water she was finished as the Maids took the dirty plates away, Sydney looked at the time reading 11:19 she sighed as there was more hours left to go, then school would be over.

"Shall i pick Kim up?" Sydney thought as she walked upstairs, going to her room she sat down at the her desk with her laptop infront of her, she logged on as she was waiting for the computer to load up.

On to her left above her headboard of her bed was a collage of memories and pictures of the past till now all on a Canvas, the computer screen came up as Sydney went on her user going on to her User on Facebook.

* * *

**DaNameFoxX BiiTch! Logged In**

**PhuckU says: **Uh Oh I heard wat u sed Gurrl in Assembly And fuck! U killed it! XD

**DrizZing Ya Has joined the Chat**

**DaNameFoxX BiiTch! says: **Ikr! & Dat was fucking unexpected, i didnt even want 2 giv a fucking speech! Wat a bitch! Oh and Thxs

**DrizZing Ya says: **Hey Carm down! Ur speech was the best i eva heard! U showed sum ppl sum things or 2... btw U cumin skwl 2mrw?

**PhuckU says: **Yh. U cumin skwl... lmfao u shud giv speech's mor often y'know u'll set such gud examples! _

**DaNameFoxX BiiTch! says: **Everyday we'll be burning bby! Yh I fink i myt cum 2mrw & why is the whole skwl so happy dat i cme 2 dis skwl wats gud bout me?!

**DrizZing Ya says: **Ur Popular for many reasons and da skwl is lyk she chosed our skwl out of all skwls in the world and all dat shit! Hmmm Turn the Heat higher and i'll like a lapdance ;) But dis skwl is da sme shit as always :/

**PhuckU says: **Yep! And ShatUp Driz U PlayBoy! Go to a strip club! *Middle Finger* OI Sydney us two will drop by to urs at the morning, havent seen u in a long tym!

**DrizZing Ya says: ***Sucks Khloe Finger*

**PhuckU says: **EEWWW FUCK OFF DRIZ! SUCK UR DICK! XD

**DaNameFoxX BiiTch! says: **-_- ... STFU GUYYZ! Yo Khlo Driz u can cum round at 8:05 or 8 whatever i dont care anyways im guna have 2 go, i left Kim as for a sorry im guna pik her up and u 2 got rides so dont beg! :P x lol C Ya!

**DaNameFoxX BiiTch! Signed Out**

**PhuckU says: **... o.O Okaaaaay Bye Bitch

**DrizZing Ya says: **Thats a little Late now, Bye.x

**PhuckU says:** G2G got teacher on case.

**DrizZing Ya says:** Lol sme here Bye sexy ;)

**DrizZing Ya Signed Out**

**PhuckU says:** REALLY! UGH U Little Wanker! Log out b4 me huh?! -_-

**PhuckU Signed Out**

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Sydney Logged off, shutting her laptop down she sat up to see the clock was at 2:53. She knew that the whole school finishes at 3 so Sydney made her way out, after having that chat with her mates she met in the holidays, as now there unbreakable.

Walking outside, it was hotter than it was in the morning! Sydney went up to her car putting the roof down it was a convertible, as she put her black raybans on she drove out of her drive to school. Listening to Pusha T Blocka in loud music she drove through the city grabbing attention a mile away. She didnt care as she just drove concertrating on the road, since the accident that happened before.

Seeing some students leave, Sydney parked in the front waiting for Kim. She didnt care about the amount of students that was looking at her, all she just wanted to do is get Kim and leave. End Of!

Kim was coming down the stairs with Brooklyn seeing the amount of kids outside, well of course the two wanted to know what it was about. Kim pushed her way through with Brooklyn behind until she smirked seeing Sydney there leaning on the car waiting.

"Get in" Sydney said as she nodded, saying sorry to Brooklyn she walked to Sydney, hopping in the car as Sydney was starting the engine. Beeping a little she had her clear path, she drove out of the school putting on her song it was ASAP Rocky ft Drake, Kendrick Lamar, 2 Chainz as the song was Fucking People. At loud the song played with loud bass hitting the vibrations,

"Thanks Sydney, i thought you was going to leave me to walk" Kim said as it was a lie, back up would of been Brooklyn ride. Sydney smirked as she looked over at Kim at the corner of her eye.

"I was" Sydney said out there and clear, as Kim wasnt expecting that kind of response, the two sat there quietly listening to the song in Peace as Kim didnt like the atomsphere.

"Syd, why did you storm out?" Kim asked as Sydney hand tightened her grip on the wheel as she tried to get that tention out of the way, but with her slow cousin she had to.

"It was the attention i was getting, it was something that brought back bad memories end of" Sydney said as there was questions forming in Kim head, just burst like a bubble with them not going to be answered.

"Hey your going to have to let that go" Kim said as if it was no big deal for her, but it was too big for Sydney to even put them in words. She didnt want to say anymore as she kept her eyes on the road ignoring that comment she made.

It only took a few minutes to head back home as, Kim stormed out of the car stomping her way back to the house and slamming the door shut, as Sydney got out and walking over the door.

"That girl got spoilt too much" Sydney mummbled to herself as she opened the door, walking in, she locked it behind her as she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water, from the de-hydration she got from the sun whilst she was driving. Today was hot as Sydney was bored, walking back upstairs she saw she had some messages on her phone realising it now.

Some were full of shit or crap either one of them as she threw her phone on the bed, she looked at the closet deciding to go and take a walk. Kim was still in a Puff so Sydney left a note, somewhere Kim would notice it, if she was still gone.

Sydney changed into a Strapless white bandage tube dress were the sleeve were 3/4 level way up she didnt carry a jacket with her but wearing a thick gold necklace sitting on her colour bone, and diamond studded earrings. As her shoes were some Mary Jane Black suede 6.6 inch stilettos that was red soled. But the thing is, is that no one knew she was going to meet a good friend some where around here. And have a little interview.

"Im done" Sydney said as she done her hair open, looking a bit like Rihanna's in california king bed music video but in Midnight Blue at the Back and Black at the front, then walking out of the house not going with the car she wanted fresh hair. Keeping her keys, phone and purse and I.D in there she walked on the streets, having her watch at her left wrist with some gold bracelets.

Walking about she walked were her feet took her, at the end she ended up stopping at a Park were it was full of kids playing with Beyblades, were once sydney played with in the past. Sydney sat down on the bench with some kids looking over at her, she didnt mind, hearing beyblade clash together kid shouting out, at each other with such energy. She felt some sit next to her, which she ignored until the person was poking her arm.

"I want to say, your pretty" The voice was a little boy, as Sydney turned to look over the boy with a smile, that made him blush a little. She saw the Blush as she looked at the blade in his hand, seeing a bitbeast she smiled nicely at him.

"Arigato, you have a bitbeast?" Sydney said as the boy lightened up, moving closer he showed her, his blade he's been keeping in his hand for a while. He passed it to Sydney as Sydney looked at the blade looking at it, it seems it may have been in rough battles. But she tried somethings asking for his permission first before she messed around with it.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he was looking at what Sydney was doing to his blade, his jade green eyes shined in the sun as his lucious brown hair shone in the sunlight.

"You see, you blade isnt even as im making you beyblade more even in balance so that you'll have advantage on any type of blade such as heavy or light weight ones" Sydney said as the boy was in a 'Aww' Just looking at what she was putting in and out.

"Hey kid, i didnt catch your name" Sydney asked as the boy blinked for a couple of times, then smiling.

"Sukiro Tachibana! You?" He asked as Sydney put the blade down, looking at him before she answered the question he asked after.

"Sydney, Sydney Foxx remember for Foxx its Double X" Sydney explained as Sukiro just nodded and took back his balde as soon as Sydney was done with it. She looked at Sukiro as he was looking a his balde that looked completely different to what it was before. It looked more improved to him.

Just at the Moment Sydney mobile had to ring disturbing that little scene. She had to wave Sukiro bye as she walked somewhere not too far to get her out of the park. She opened her phone up as she answered the number.

"Hello" Sydney clearly said as she stayed standing up.

**"Hello, Foxx" **The Voice on the other side, said as Sydney didnt get what this person was getting at.

"Urm... Who are you?" Sydney asked.

**"Oh I'm someone that isnt important right now, but thats something your going to have to find out" **The Voice on the other side definately sound like Male but who?

"What do you want?" Sydney said as she wasnt in the mood to talk right now.

**"Turn around" **Those were them instructions as Sydney turned around but then feel a fast action come at her, it was like a blur as she couldnt defend herself in time.

She felt something sharp dig into her skin, as it was too much thrilling to take. While that sharp thing went into her skin, she suddenly felt something get injected in, as her first thought was Injection of maybe poision or anything it could of been. But then Sydney eyes went into a Blurry vision as soon as the needle came out. Last thing she saw was a Red head and blondie run up to her before she made contact with the floor...

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! **

**Lol I hope you guys like this Chapter and SORRY but YES Kai has not arrived but trust me, you'll see him come in the Story! But your just going to have a little Patience! *Tease* ;P I'll like to hear your thought's or ideas about this!**

**_Please Leave a Review! Thank you a Million!_ **

**R.B xXx's**


	3. Look, What You've Done

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Arigato for the Reviews! :) Sorry I wont be Replying to them but in this Story i forgot to mention Kai will come later on but not too late. Maybe at Chapter 4 or in this one, but since im so Kind i'm putting more stuff in this Chappie! :D #Grins**

* * *

**Look What You've Done!**

* * *

Sydney eyes were fluttering open as she felt different, the only thing she remembered was being on the Phone till she turned around. She looked around seeing herself in the hospital she didnt Understand how she got here or who brought her here? No one was in the room until she saw a familiar face walk through the doors. Her eye sight was a little blurry but she managed.

"You feeling any better" He said walking beside, her making sure she was alright. She saw he had some food with her which she refused for now, she was feeling sick or it was something like were your stomach refuses it, with just a look at it.

"Were's my clothes?" Sydney asked as she looked around, Drizzy crouched down grabbing a bag to show her he had it with her already. Sydney still felt pain but she didnt care right now. She always have hated Hospitals thinking they'll only make you more worse then before. Sydney looked around with her eyes searching for the toilet sign until her eyes met with one, she got off the bed taking off the stuff that was on her.

Drizzy was surprised as then Khloe walked in, she looked at Sydney who walked past her in a fast speed. The door was open then shut quickly, Sydney sighed as her back hit the back of the door, rummaging through the bag she got what was in there. She took her dress off as it was kind of sticking to her skin full of sweat as there was a deodrant in there too, which Sydney thanked whoever got that.

Sydney slid on some Black skinny jeans from Armani a Dark Purple tank top, and her black leather jakcet that was 3/4 she put on some Black Rakuten Timberland wedges, being only a little higher than her ankle. She tied her high into her high ponytail that looked like rihanna hairstyle at the NBA Basketball performance, Sydney checked her makeup just doing them again she walked out with her bag in her hand. She was ready to leave.

"Sydney where are you going?" Khloe said as Sydney landed her bag on the bed were Drizzy stood, she opened the bag just fixing some things, or maybe checking if she had everything with her. She stopped until Khloe took the bad away from her to stop her.

"Im leaving, Im better and I dont want to be long" Sydney said as she looked at Drizzy and Khloe as they looked at each other then back at Sydney as it looked like Drizzy and Khloe kept something behind Sydney back.

"Spill!" Sydney said sternly as she started at the two eyes, making sure they wasnt feeling un-easy. It looked like the two wanted to spill, but also take a breath as they was keeping it in on how long Sydney kept her stare. They took a gasp making Sydney win, but she was still serious.

"Sorry" Khloe said as Drizzy tried to persuade her not to tell, but Sydney was going to find out anyway.

"We got your D dad to come" Khloe said as Drizzy sighed and walked to the chair that was empty, catching up with dust that fell upon it, D dad meant Divorced Dad as when she was young her parents had a divorce still now. Sydney was now furious but shocked that he was bothered to come.

"Look What You've Done!" Drizzy said as he slapped Khloe arm, with her slapping him back to make it even between the two of them.

"What!" Sydney said as her voice had a loud vibration in the room. The Nurse walked in seeing Sydney standing up she was surprised she was up and looking healthy so she went and called the nurse. Khloe was on the other side of the bed from were Sydney was, as Drizzy sat behind Khloe near the door.

"He's coming, and with his new almost-to-be family with him" Drizzy said out in the open, he said that cause if Sydney dosent know soon enough she wont be able to control her emotion straight away. But something was different... Sydney kept a straight face.

"So, tell him to go back" Sydney shrugged it off just like that, something wasnt right with her from what Khloe was thinking. Sydney zipped up the bag, and had a firm grip on the handle as she walked out of the door. Going to the Doctor, saying it all together she just left.

Khloe and Drizzy wasnt far behind apologising to the Doctor's and Nurses saying she was alright, and she'll be fine excuses as they speed walked up to Sydney as they was taking the right turn through the doors, the doors opened before she could pull them, but Sydney saw who it was but walking past like she didnt see him.

Drizzy stopped Khloe, as he noticied who they passed. It was Sydney Dad, with his family he looked at Khloe and Drizzy then turn to the Sydney who was neally gone out of there sights.

"SYDNEY!" Drizzy and Khloe yelled together making Sydney turn around to see her father, and how he changed through the past years. His new family was alright but looking a bit scary as they had Bright Red hair, and Ice blue eyes she noticied it was a female with 2 boys. One was tall and looking like the oldest but he had that smugg vibe on him that was a little cocky.

The other boy looked like a little 6 year old with the same features and appearence but being a little more lively then his big brother. Sydney stood there identifying her father as he didnt change much with his Black Hair, and Hazel eyes.

"Where are you going, you must be in care" He said as this was the first Sydney ever heard. Before he didnt give any sympathy to her if she was sick or ill or even if she was in the Hospital, once she was in hospital and he didnt pay for a visit.

"That isnt your concern is it?!" Sydney snapped back at Him as his face turned serious, you can tell he was getting a little angry but Sydney didnt care, he wasnt there for her so why now? She couldnt care less about him!

Sydney turned and walked down her route hearing them walk behind, then feeling a presense on her right she saw her father. She didn't care but out walking him she was a few steps ahead of the. Sydney walked down taking a another left she was through the doors, there was a few shops on the second floor like boots, cafe, fastfood store ect.;

Walking aroung Sydney went into boots buying her medicine, which the doctor gave in a perscription. The lady came back as Sydney paid and walked, out of the shop with a bag full of medicine she needed. She felt eyes on her but it wasnt Drizzy or Khloe.

"Mm Hmm" The Red Head female coughed trying to get attention from her husband for him to introduce her to his blood related daughter.

"Sydney this is my Engaged Wife, Adelle Valkov and these are her sons, Tala Valkov and Teppei Valkov. Adelle, Tala and Teppei meet my daughter Sydney..." He stopped forgetting her second name because when Sydney left him, she changed her second name from the family second name 'Rylance'.

"Sydney Foxx, Double X and its good to meet you for the first time" Sydney said as she shook Adelle hand. Her dad definately felt that Spark appear between the both family member's which meant war.

Sydney let go instantly as she walked down going onto the moving downward escalator the others weren't so far behind. It was a little awkward were there dad still had another anouncement to make. But first he was going to tell them, when he gets to Sydney house to stay over a little bit but not staying day after day just a visit.

Going to the car, it was a quiet ride were no one made a sound at all. The only thing that was talking was the radio, but sometimes there was conversations with Sydney and Adelle but then they didnt mix in the end. Tala was interested in Sydney but wondering why she looked so different to him.

"Hey Dad, how come Sydney dosent look like you?" Tala asked as the word _'Dad' _stung the air. He chuckled as he was still driving but then looking at Tala from the review mirror.

"Sydney has mixed genes, she dosent have percifix ones. She has something from me but then with her mom genes mixing with mine for example her eyes, there crimson or red but with Gold Hazel in it which is mind as Red is her mother's" He explained the whole D.N.A Part to Tala as Sydney was like Go Ahead tell him everything, kind of look.

As the ride was getting quiet, they finally stopped in front of Sydney home. Sydney was ready to come out but with Khloe and Drizzy inviting them in, which made Sydney roll her eyes and get pissed off. The last thing she wanted is them visiting her house. She walked up to the door as she opened it but letting them in as she locked the door behind.

Adelle mouth opened into a _'awe' _seeing just the hall way, it was like a ball room but with a massive chandelier in the middle of the corridor. Khloe and Drizzy showed them to the licing room, to sit down were as Sydney went too. She got a drink for Teppei as he, did ask nicely for a drink or water. Sydney came back in the room but not sitting down, she just leaned her back on the wall behind her facing the family.

"Why are you here?" Sydney broke the silence with the loud voice she had. It definately got everyone attention, to listen. Sydney wasnt going to take any takers, but she wasnt going to make this easy in the first place anyways. She wasnt a Miracle worker, but she did know how to get her way.

"Your sister is getting married, as she's coming tomorrow. The wedding is in Japan, you'll be her bridesmaid so you cant get out if it!" All together he spoke it all at once. This was too much information for Sydney to take so why did she understand it so clearly?

"Who is she getting married to?" Sydney was stunned, her sister never told her about this or her new boyfriend, so why should she attend?

"To her Engaged Husband, but your going dress shopping with Khloe and Adelle, when she arrives tomorrow" He said as Sydney obviously rolled her eyes. She hated dress shopping and wearing most likely girly colours. And what she hated most is going shopping with her sister who will in fact take forever picking one.

"Ok, anything else?" Sydney said as she definately wanted to shooed them out of her house. Just when Sydney forgot Kim came down the stairs, looking at everyone but then walking into the kitchen just shurgging her shoulders at the meeting.

"Adelle will come here with your sister and Khloe will come by. You have to be awake before 11 in the morning as that'll be the time you are all leaving" After those last orders Sydney wanted them to lietrally get lost, trying to still hold her barriers up. She showed them there way out.

"I hope we can communicate more, when we shop Sydney" Adelle said as she put her hands on Sydney shoulders giving her a quick hug before leaving. Until they was out of the door, Sydney shut the door and sighed seeing Drizzy and Khloe look at her.

"You was a bit rude?" Khloe said as she folded her arms, She was the one giving Sydney the lecture?

"He came back with a new family after a decade without a warning, then my so-called sister comes by getting married expecting i'll be boastfull?! This was too much!" Sydney yelled as Drizzy nodded and walked Khloe out, as she quieltly apologised before she walked through the doors before the other family did.

Kim came walking by with a cup of Fanta and ice, just looking at the scene.

"Hey, go bed tomorrow I'll tell school that you and Khloe are busy with family problems that need to be dealt with ok. Go rest!" Kim said as she took a sip but before she went to put her cup back and washed she cut Sydney off.

"And forget the arguement we had. Its done and if you dont want to speak about it, you dont have to" Kim said as she walked away into the kitchen as Sydney was utterly confused with Kim behavior. But Sydney was happy that atleast she didnt have to deal with her issue right now.

"Night Kim" Sydney said as she walked up the staircase, walking down the corridor to her room, she got changed immediently into some black shorts leaving her tank top she set her alarm to 9:30, then flopping onto her bed. Before you knew it she was tired in a deep sleep that was a comfortable one, then what she had a day ago.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**-_-' ... Sorry there's no Kai but you'll have to be patient with me! Im trying to not make these Chapters too long cause the longer i do them, the longer it'll take me to update them and write up as im busy with my own work. And plus Im going back to the States at Friday so bare with me!**

**Do you want me to write more and longer chapters, or keep it at this amount?**

_**Please Leave a Review! - Oh and Thank you!**_

**Rebelle Boss xXx's**


	4. No Way In Hell!

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Again Thanks for the Reviews! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but i wont be giving too much away! ;) So i hope thats alright with you guys! And Kyra i'm glad you like the name.**

* * *

**No way in Hell!**

* * *

Sydney woke up at her egular time trying to miss the Dress shopping that was in the morning and plus she wasnt at all excited about her big sister coming round being engaged too! Her sister new name was Krystel Jenning being a total girly girl compared Sydney. Krystel was 29 as her husband Matthew Jenning was 30, Kyrstel looked nothing like Sydney as she looked more like her mom then her Dad but her brother younger then Krystel but older than Sydney looked like his Father a-like.

Waking up, Sydney looked at the clock reading 11:15 she was shocked that she just woke up 15 minutes late. She thought it was 12, but to make her later she went to have a shower.

"Fucking hell i cant believe i still woke up early!" Sydney said as she turned on the knob of the shower to the right heat. Sydney undressed and wrapped a towel around her as she got another towel to wrap her towel with. Going in the Shower the water droplets rolled across her skin.

The water was feeling great towards Sydney as she cleansed herself and then washing her hair. She came out the shower just before her skin got wrinkly, she dried her self as she made a knot, while wrapping herself with the towel. Towel drying her hair she, put her towle on the heating to dry as she walked in her room. Poking her head out of the door she heard someone open or shut to the door.

"Hey, Kim I havent seen you for such a long time! How you've been?" There was that voice Sydney knew that hasnt a changed for a bit!

"Im ok, I know its been a long time but Congratulations on your Engagement. Uncle told me later Yesterday" Kim said as she was showing Krystel the way to the living room.

_So Kim knew about this huh?! She's gonna get it! _Sydney thought as she got in her room, getting changed into her regular outfit she found comfortable.

Blow drying her hair she tied her hair into her usual High ponytail she usually have's. Putting on a home Crewneck Sweaters Qi black wool hi-low which was her favourite but because she had a diamond playboy belly button ring piercing it looked cool, she also got some Balmain Camouflage Cargo Pants as her shoes were designer from River Island heeled hiker boots Ice White, what she absolutely adored! On top of that she grabbed a black leather jacket that was 3/4 but she was just hanging it around her waist loosely not bothered putting it on.

Putting Eyeliner and lip gloss on she went downstairs having her phone, keys, and purse in her pocket, she was making her way downstairs.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"Sydney you havent changed a bit" Krystel said as she was walking to Sydney to give a hug.

"Yeah, same goes for you" Sydney bit back as she let Kyrstel give the hug, but just leaning in just to give a little respect to her.

"Ah I see" Kyrstel was saying while Sydney had no clue what she meant. "Anyway girls, shall we get shopping!" Krystel said as the door bell rang, Sydney went to get it, thanking to god it was Khloe there.

"Thank god, you came!" Sydney said as she dragged Khloe in hell with her. Sydney walked in with Khloe as everyone was ready to go.

"Sydney Mum is meeting us in the Shop with our little sister!" Krystel said as Sydney frozed at her space.

_When did i get a little sister? And how come mum didnt tell me! Why are the secrets coming now? Why didnt anyone tell me... _Sydney thought as she was a little heartbroken hearing all of these event come at her in one go, it was like a big bowling ball aiming just for her.

Everyone went through the door as everyone stopped, with no transport. Sydney walked into her garage going into her White range rover sport with black rims. She drove out stopping in front of the girls as they hopped in. Krystel sat infront in the passenger seat with Sydney to show her the directions, while the 2 enemies sat in the back. Khloe and Kim.

Krystel fiddled with the Radion a bit, as Sydney just put on Rita Ora ft K Koke Lay your weapons down. Krystel sat back down listening to the song as the other two did, Kystel put her window down a bit as the car was hot inside. Sydney put on her Louis Vuitton Evidence Black on to block her eyes from the sun.

"This is a nice song" Kim said as she was liking the sun. Khloe put the window down a little with Sydney putting it all the way down cause she was too warm in the sun. The next song played as it was Sydney CD was on, playing all her favourite songs, the song was called The Alphabet by David Guette being Nothing but the Beat a.k.a Album.

"Ooh Take a Right and theres a Car park right ahead we'll just walk to the shop, cause i'll know that there wont be a parking space near by" Krystel gave her directions as Sydney was doing just what she exactly said. Going into the car park they found they parking space which was close to the exit, which was a good thing.

"Have you picked your dress Krystel?" Kim asked as they was the only two excited about this. Khloe was alright with it but she was sad feeling sympathy for Sydney who just found out all of this yesterday and today.

"Uh-Hu its White and it has a diamond corset then it goes all big with diamonds from my waist then going in lines to the bottom its a big one!" Krystel joked about as the girls were walking out of the car, on to the side walk.

Khloe and Sydney walked behind Krystel, just following the two bubbly girly girls in front who looked like they knew the way. Sydney walked in her own pace along with Khloe, as she was just looking around her she notice they was in town. Looking at all the shops and her surroundings she found the place peacefull and very much likely quiet, Sydney looked around across the roads noticing the red head she saw yesterday.

She noticied he was with another person who was also a male but with two toned hair like her's but his was Dark Blue and this Slate Grey-ish Blue. His eyes were a Light Purple looking a little like Violet Amethyst colour but looking so cold and structered on him. She hoped he wasnt another un-expected relative, or she'll faint in being the most slow person on the planet of realisation!

She continued walking, as she noticied that Tala looked at her to reasure it was Sydney. Sydney however walked on acting as if she didnt look or notice them at all. Khloe looked and waved, then walking in a dress shop were Sydney stop too and walked in to. The shop was empty being private for the girl group who booked the whole day.

Sydney walked in looked at the dresses around her she was definately shocked at how much dresses, you could of chosed from. Eaves Dropping in her sister and Kim conversation she heard that all of them was going to have the different style of dress, but same colour which Sydney died in hearing.

Looking around Sydney saw a young lady sitting in the chair, with a baby on her chest as she looked like she was burping the little girl. Sydney had to smile at the view, she would always give respect to her mother as she wasnt the one who started the divorce.

"Hey Mom" Sydney said as she gave a smile. Sydney had that mother and daughter love then Father, as her father did some many things to hurt her she couldnt keep count anymore.

"Sydney, I have to say you changed and in dress sense. Oh and I'll like to meet you to your little sister Mia Foxx, I know thats your name you changed from but i wanted her to remember she'll always have a sister like you" She said as Sydney smile widened, she took her shades off looking at her little sister who was hiding underneath her mother neck.

Sydney mother, name was Mayliene Charlton her nickname was May as most people did call her that. She was around 36 but being 37 this year later on. Her hair was Dark Blue with Crimson eyes looking now a little pink-ish. Sydney looked at her little sister who had the eyes and hair exactly like May.

"Hello Mia, Im guessing you dont know me" Sydney said as she looked at her while Mia was sucking on her hand or thumb looking at Sydney with fluttery eyes as if she woke up from her sleep. Mia kept looking at Sydney, giving a smile and giggle she kept eye contact.

"Hi Krystel, the lady of there Janet has your dress go and try it on! I cant wait!" May said as she kept her position as Sydney was lost in her baby sister eyes who looked like she was around 4 months year old baby.

"This is Khloe, who's one of my best friend's and this is Kim who's your cousin! And your Big Sister is trying on her wedding dress!" Sydney spoke to Mia as she nodded and looked at the 2 girls behind her.

"Mom I need help!" Krystel screamed as May stood up, handing Mia to Sydney before walking to Krystel dressing room.

"All you need is Zibbing Up!" May lectured as the other giggled. Sydney held Mia under neck, as Mia moved up a bit lifting her head Sydney held as support she looked at everything around her. She wanted to look around as she looked at the same direction as May went too. Looking at the same place she smiled at May who came back with Krystel behind her in e White Big Diamond Jeweled Dress having everything she explained on it.

Krystel looked absolutely gorgeous even the Janet the Designer was crying at how perfect it looked on Krystel, it was like seeing princess in the most beautiful-ist dress! Kyrstel wanted to know how it looked as she turned around to the mirror she was surprised covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wow!" Krystel said as she twirled, Kim clapped looking at the outfit and how fit it looked. Khloe was surprised as she smiled with Sydney expression as somehow she felt happy for her sister.

"He Picked this dress" Krystel said as Sydney was surprised in hearing this. She was surprised her husband was the one who picked the dress! _He Must of been Gay before if he picked the dress! _(A/N No Offence to any Gay People and Sorry if you took it Offensively!) Sydney thought as she wasn't the only one shocked.

"He Must have a great sense of style then!" Khloe said as Kim and May agreed. Next Kim turned around still in her dress looking at the girls.

"BrideMaids your turn! Mom you go first cause Mia looks already comfortable with Sydney Go Shoo!" Krystel said as Sydney rolled her eyes looking at Mia who giggled out loud hearing the Biggest Sister. May came back quickly as she was in a simple Madeline Gardner NY Fulvia 37008 as the rest was gong to wear something different

"Khloe, Kim you two have to wear something same, cause you two aren't like y'know in the same Relation" Krystel said as Khloe wasnt bothered to dis-agree as it wasnt her wedding and she didnt want to be the one making the fuss. Kim was about to protest just before she heard Khloe just agree with it.

The Two went as Sydney handed Mia over to May, Mia squealed a little but then quiet down hearing her mother voice shush her down. The girls went in as the two was wearing Allure Bridals 2515. The two looked gorgeous in the dress, as they gave a twirl looking at the mirror Sydney was pushed into the changing booth to get changed forcefully as she didnt have much of a glance at the other 2.

Sydney was put into a Allure Romance 2555 was it was a Mermaid/Fishtail Dress. Sydney didnt like the feeling as she sneakly looked at the mirror in the dressing room, as she was not going to wear something like this.

"There is No Way In HELL! Im Going to wear This!" Sydney yelled as Kyrstel Aw'ed along with the others as they havent had the chance to take a glimpse at Sydney, seeing her in a dress for a long time!

"Come Out i want to see you in it! You have no choice!" Kim yelled back as she wanted to see Sydney in a very, very long time in a dress.

"Aaarrw If we cant see it now, now are you going to show up in the wedding?" Khloe yelled as May agreed. Krystel stood Up looking at the door as they heard it Unlock.

"Dont you dare Laugh!" Sydney said before she came out. Everyone was completely shocked with there jaw's wide open.

"You" Khloe said.

"Look" Kim said.

"Exceptionally!" May said.

"Beautiful!" Kyrstel said.

"Dont Lie! I havent wore a dress like this and it shows my fucking big ass!" Sydney tried to make up the best lie she could ever make to get out of the dress, even at the ass part.

"Well atleast your body is toned out! You look Amazing!" Khloe said to defend the truth, Sydney had no idea at how sexy and good she looked really! But obviously she was the one who'll be wearing it for the whole dress and maybe singing in the wedding if her sister annoy her anymore.

"Thanks But Nu-Uh!" Sydney said as she was looking at Mia who looked shocked with her little mouth wide open shocked. Sydnye giggled.

"Why do you seem so surprised?!" Sydney said as she picked Mia up in her arms as Mia, put her wet fingers on Sydney lips. Sydney chuckled as she seemed excited, as she moved quiet fast in her arms.

"Where's her Dress?" Sydney asked as she looked at Krystel who looked exicted too, walking to the Janet, Janet passed her a White box with Pink Ribbons on to close it as she handed it over to May as she put it in her bag.

"Sydney when we walk down the aisle i want Kim then Khloe then Sydney and Mia as Sydney will be holding Mia" "And More you'll be sitting in the front line right next to me ok!" Krystel said as she sound a little nervous with the wedding being only a few days away, she was gaining butterflies.

"Im Carrying this Little One, thats alright" Sydney said as she didn't mind carrying Mia in her arms as she be soundly asleep or maybe awake but Lazy, as she'll keep her head under her Neck to rest in. While she'll probably bite on her thumb or finger and dribble a bit.

"Since were done, I want to change so nothing goes onto this!" Kim said as Khloe agreed as the two walked in the dressing booth which was seperate. They changed as May and Krystel went as Sydney was the Last again, with May holding Mia now.

Sydney came out of the Dressing booth as she looked at the clock reading 6:45 And was she tired already? The girls walked out of the shop with there bag and dress in there hands while Sydney dropped everyone off, while they was walking back to the car Sydney didnt see Tala and the other guy anywhere. She guessed they would of gone home since how late it was.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Arigato For Reading I hope this was a little longer, but im not making it that Easy! :P**

**Please Leave a Review!**

**xXx's Infinite!**


	5. The Wedding I

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Wow Thanks For the Reviews! Im Glad Ya'll Enjoying it! I'll try to keep you guys Updated So you wont be Bored! :D x**

* * *

**The Wedding I**

* * *

_3 Days Later..._

Today was the Wedding as it was a Big Rush, through Sydney house. It was only around 9 and everyone is already busy or occupied, Sydney was just sitting on the Couch as Mia was laying down on the couch Playing and Looking at the teacher which what Sydney was watching. Mia Looked bored as Sydney noticied cause She kept staring, so Sydney turned back to the Tv putting Cbeebies on for her.

The show that was on was Tweenies as it looked like it was Mia favourite. Mia was Entertained by something so what should Sydney do now? She couldnt leave Mia cause she was babysitting her while the girls were in the Kitchen getting there Hair and Makeup done by Stylist's that came over.

Sydney felt someone come over and tap her shoulder.

"Hey Babe aren't you going to get your Hair or Make Up done?" She said, as the female sounded real friendly which Sydney didnt want to occur.

"Urm... Im Babysitting and when there Done. Im going next" Sydney said as she was definately scared being preetied Up and looking like a plastic Doll which sound really fake!

"Arrw Im Yasmin by the way. And whats wrong looking girly for a day? And its for your sister too!" The Lady said mentioning the name Yasmin which Sydney catched, Sydney didnt mind speaking with Yasmin cause she sounded pretty cool and someone you can open up with but with you secrets kept hidden.

"Its the Whole Girly feeling, First i have to wear a tight fishtail dress and then having my hair all done and my face feeling heavy and covered!" Sydney said as she explained why looking girly and trying your best to look good, when you naturally are.

"I see. Your afraid that a Boy might get attracted to you and end up being the wrong one in the end" Yasmin said as Sydney was completely gobbedsmacked at her guess. She was completely right. Sydney been through that route almost having to loose her virginity to the guy before realisation.

"Im not saying anymore! And -" Sydney was cut off by her Mother as she came into hold Mia, while she was dressed up, having her hair and make up done she looked like a angel.

"Sydney its your turn, i'll take over now! And i need to dress Mia so hurry!" May said as she got Mia dress out and then there was a Soft blanket to put on top of Mia cause she didnt have a cardigan with the dress so it was a Blanket for her.

"Ugh, Yasmin you'll be the one touching my hair ok!" Sydney said as Yasmin chuckled and led Sydney to the kitchen as she sat at he seat. She saw that Khloe looked completely different then before and more like a girl, with her hair up into a nice messy curly plaited bun, as Kim had the same but her hair was Blonde while Khloe had Maroon Red.

"You Ready?" Yasmin said before she started as Sydney just nodded. It was just her and the make up artist who was waiting for her turn there, as Khloe and Kim went to change into there dresses.

"Ok Babe Im going to to a hairstyle for you like Lana Del Rey opening night of the 65th Cannes Film Festival arrives for the Moonrise Kingdom Premier Heard of it?" Yasmin said as Sydney let her talk. Sydney knew Lana Del Rey and her songs she liked them but she didnt know everything about her.

"No, but I do know Lana Del Rey" Sydney said as somewhat she was feeling bubbly today, for the reason for her Sister Krystel she knew she'll be questioned by some people at the wedding.

"Since you have beautiful glossy silk hair, its like a wavy curled side hairstyle, her hair would be on a shoulder then to the back. The length would only be passed your breast's" Yasmin explained as Sydney nodded and let Yasmin do her Magic and change her.

After a few more minutes later around 10, the Make artist took control, as she dont her magic giving her glowing glows touching on her skin, there was some blusher on her cheek but not too much just the right amount to bring her cheek bones out, then it was onto her eyes as the make up was different. The Eyeshadow was Shiny Silver and White at the base being really thick.

Then on top of the White and Silver she put on a Black and grey smokey cover on top of the colour to bring her eyes out. After the Eyeshadow was done, She put Eyeliner on the bottom and top of the eye lines. While she was done with that all bridesmaids had redlipstick on as Krystel had neutral. And Mia was too young for the Makeup.

"Sydney you look Amazingly Pretty, your Girlified!" Yasmin giggled as she lead Sydney to the mirror, Sydney was stunned that she would good in makeup. She never thought of trying it though.

"Oops Go and Change!" Yasmin said as she moved Sydney up the stairs while Sydney went ahead surprised that the Makeup changed the way she looked.

Sydney knew Kim and Khloe went back down, cause Khloe would still be in the changing in her room. Sydney was careful as she stripped down into her strapless bra and briefs, she slid into her dress as she was done, she needed Yasmin or anyone to do her back as it wasnt a zip up it was those lace up ones.

"YASMIN!" Sydney screamed as she trusted Yasmin straight, as Yasmin came up immeadiently and quickly knowing the situation she was going the needed job, soon as yasmin was done she sat Sydney down and looked at her.

"I'll put your shoes on you, since you cant really in that dress" Yasmin said as Sydney pointed were the box was. Yasmin went to get it as she opened it and got out a Truffle ladies Ler1 White High Heels as they was 5.5 inches high.

"Krsytel said that there was jewellery on the Vanity somewhere in the box" Sydney said as she walked to her walk in wadarobe were her vanity was, she sat down on her silk, quilted chair. Looking in front of her see opened the box, as Yasmin was behind her watching.

In the Box was a Full Diamond collar necklace and some Big cubic zirconia stud earrings, and a diamond and pearl left hand bracelet, which said Sister in the middle. Sydney was surprised but having this heavy stab in her heart healed in such Trust and Happiness she never expected.

"Its Beautiful on you!" Yasmin said as she helped with the clipping of the necklace. Syndey had to thank Krystel. Sydney got up fixing her dress she walked foot in front of the other as the dress kind of left her no choice in not walking in another way, she walked out of her room going to the guest room were Krystel was.

Sydney saw Krystel looking the most Beautiful-ist as her hair was done up in a high bun with some jewellery clipped in at the side nearer at the back near the bun, but with a little diamond tiara sitting on top. She wore Chandelier Diamond earrings and a small diamond necklace, as there was a angle wing pendant on the middle of it. As Sydney had it on her Bracelet at the end of the name sister.

"You look Amazing!" Sydney said as she walked to her sister who was sitting in front of the Vanity, thinking.

"Sydney you look Beautifully Different in the Good way!" Krystel babbled on as she Sydney chuckled and stood her sister up. Fixing her veil she was ready to go.

"Dont worry! You'll do great! Its you big day remember and Im not doing this for nothing, im doing it for our family and you" Sydney said as Krystel hugged her sister and thanked her. Yasmin smiled as she didnt want to ruin the scene she walked down the stairs with the others were and waited.

"Come Everyone is waiting!" Sydney said as she pointed to the clock as it was hitting almost near 1, as that was the time they should of been there. Krystel nodding and walked ahead infront of Sydney as the two sisters walked down the stairs, obviously Sydney was helping from the back to hold the dress up so it wont trip Krystel, or get dirty by dust.

Soon as the two walked downstairs they both got a Whoop! or Woo Hoo! From anyone as the girls accepted it, and smiled as they started taking pictures, to be honest in everyone eyes it was like Sydney wasnt even part of the family or maybe a step-daughter. After the Pictures there was a Horse and Carriage outside with a Glass ball but being covered from the inside with curtains and some roses all over.

"Sydney, Mia your joining me in the ride!" Krystel said as Sydney nodded accepting her sister wishes as Krystel thought that it'll be arkward if she has both parents there but divorced and moved on with there lives with another partner.

Sydney held onto the Sleepy Mia as she was holding her tight but not too tight, Wrapping the blanket of her and little bit of her head, they all walked out as there was a Carriage and a White Hummer Limo behind for the girls. Everyone went into there transport sitting them selves somwhere as Sydney went in with Mia in her arms before Krystel so incase the dress wont trip her up while she gets in.

"I cant believe it!" Krystel said as she looked really excited but butterlies not only in her stomach but around her. Sydney took a deep breath looking at Mia before she did at Krystel just smiling at her.

"It'll be ok! You love him right, thats all that matters!" Sydney said as she was trying to think of nice positive thoughts and sayings for Krystel so she wont feel like she's regretting it, or feel that there's something wrong.

"Look at You, your the first to speak" Krystel joked as she giggled, Sydney smiled then trying to put Mia to sleep since she wanted to because then it'll be easier at the reception when the two new wed's say there vows.

"Its your Wedding, im just defending the right positive" Sydney said as Krystel laughed and looked around seeing where they was going, they was going into a Hall somewhere, where she really couldnt make out since it was her husband doing the venue.

"Oooh I cant believe you look so girly too!" Krystel said as Sydney rolled her eyes looking through the glass windows she realised were they was, as a smirk applied on her lips, liking the choice.

After the Ride there was Photographers in front wanting to take a picture, to put in the album for later too see, as Krystel was squealing at the place were they was. It was the place were they first met each other. It was a Hall Manor called Amber Rose. Krystel was obviously excited as the girls were already there. The doors were ready as the girls got in position as the May was already inside sitting.

Mia fallen Fast asleep, in Sydney arms as the fur blanket stayed put. She looked like a little rose wrapped up in satin, looking the best as ever. In Line it was Kim Behind Krystel, then Khloe and Last Sydney as Sydney would be standing behind Krystel in the hall.

Everyone Stood up as she Saw Tala and that Guy again next to him looking a bit surprised but not as much as her father was. Most people was Amazed at Krystel dress and beauty but surprised that Sydney was looking feminine and girly for a long time since then...

People Arw'ed at the part when, everyone was sitting back down with the bridesmaids standing, at when Mia sneezed. Cause she was a baby she got everyone 'Bless You Mia' replies. As both Loved ones said there vows and had a little laughs they finally got married!

Her Husband Edmond, picked Krystel into his arms (bridal style) as the two laughed together, walking down the aisle outside were everyone cheered and congratulated the two. Sydney felt happy but being the quiet, she gave Mia back to May as May went to get something for Mia to drink as she'll might be thirsty after sleeping. Sydney was about to go off with her arm until she felt something grab at her wrist.

"We havent had a proper Introduction" There was that voice somewhere Sydney heard but she couldnt make it out, she didnt want it to be somebody she'll have to fight with but she just turned around with a un-amused face.

"Im Sure we did Valkov" Sydney said while she turned around, forcing her arm off Tala, she knew it was him because of his height and seeing his bright red hair in the corner of her eye.

"Since your going to be my Step Sister, we might aswell get along?" Tala said as he pulled Sydney in Closer. _"Dont you think?" _Whispering in Sydney ear she pushed him back, with the force she had while wearing a dress, what he said she didnt agree or ever thought of it.

"Get the Fuck Off Tala! And we'll NEVER get along!" Sydney sharply replied as she knew him and her would never get along. Especially in what he was thinking.

"Aaarw, wouldnt you a chance to get along with your Big Brother?" Tala said as Sydney neally chocked on the word Big Brother but what Tala didnt know was, that he had a Big brother too!

"Oh So you dont know?" Sydney said as she smirking crossing her arms infront of her chest as her breast's looked bigger, as she didnt take notice.

"Hmm Know what?" Tala said as he smirked, looking down at her, Sydney kept her distance away from him just incase. But she knew that Tala was just another cocky guy.

"You have a Step Bigger Brother" Sydney said as Tala was surprised, but then smirk again with Sydney being a little more confused at why he wasnt surprised.

"He aint here is he?" Tala said as Sydney said No using her head but giving glares back at Tala as his eye was all over Sydney he couldnt control.

"Bad Choice" A voice from no where said as Sydney saw the same guy at Town come in through the doors, not taking a look at Sydney until he opened his eyes. He looked a little surprise but then his eyes when firm, while Sydney was the same back at him.

"Before this gets confusing. Kai Hiwatari meet Sydney Foxx, Sydney Foxx meet Kai Hiwatari" Tala explained as Sydney definately catched the name, but she was wondering what the 2 relationship was?

"This is a Waste of my time" Sydney said as she was making it out, at the exit. She had to walk past Kai, being only a few steps past Kai she felt another firm grip on her right wrist. But this hand held tighter.

"Enough with the Wrist Grabbing!" Sydney yelled as she turned around to take that had off her's. Turning around she was pulled into someone chest, looking around she noticied it was Tala but being Kai. Kai lowered his Head as he was well taller then Sydney, he came close to her ear and neck.

"You seem interesting" Was Kai words before Sydney reacted, to move back and away from him. This was exactly what Yasmin was talking about back at the house with Sydney.

"Something you'll Never discover" Sydney whispered back in his ear as she walked off. Kai was surprised hearing that but what gave him goosebumps was her breath down his neck, feeling her lips across his body he shook off as the corner of his mouth turned into a smirk.

**xXx**

The Wedding was done. Everyone had the time of there lives while Krystel and Edmond went to on there Honeymoon as they was leaving in a Royal Royce Phantom that was waiting outside. Everyone gave there present and Goodbye's but in that crowd Sydney was especially looking out for herself if Tala or Kai was near her. She didnt like the two at all and was actually scared of them deep inside thinking what they could of done with her while she was in her dress.

"Bye Krystel. And be Safe ok! And dont make me a Auntie too Quick ok" Sydney joked as Krystel Giggled and hugged back as the two waved Goodbye getting in the car, they left. Sydney sighed as she turned around seeing Tala and Kai with a big smirk on there lips.

Sydney just walked past them going in her ride with the girls, saying goodbye to another family as they left, the girls were waiting for Sydney. While the Family went... Sydney saw Tala talk to the driver as the Limo drove away leaving Sydney behind with Kai and Tala.

"Dont worry we wont eat you! Well I wont" Tala said as to Sydney he looked like a complete different person than his approach before. This Tala looked more like a Ideal Big brother a girl would like.

"Did you hit your head of something?" Sydney said as she put her hands on her hips looking at Tala as he laughed, at her joke... atleast that what he thought.

"No, but i did remember hitting my head earlier on" Tala said as Sydney was confused but giving him atleast some hope and trust then what he gave earlier on there little conversation.

"Come on I'll drive you home" Tala said as Sydney looked around to see Kai approach the two. Something about him made Sydney think, she looked at Kai as there was a hint of pink come on his cheeks, as he quickly dodged her eyes and look away.

"You two finally getting along" Kai said as if he was looking at something else to not look at the two confused one's, that was trying to look at what he found so interesting.

"Kai were here. Not there" Tala said as Sydney giggled realising her lips turned into a slight frown. Not looking happy at all. Tala and Kai Notice and wondered what was up all of a sudden.

"Whats wrong Sydney?" Tala asked as he was getting worried for Sydney not knowing why but he wanted to know. Along with Kai him too was concern.

"Nothing. Just take me Home" Sydney said as she Moved away from his touch, well actually before he could even touch her, with this Movement Kai notice and just pulled Tala back before he did.

"Ok, the car is here" Tala said as Sydney walked towards the car she placed herself in the back at the right side behind the driver seat as Kai sat in the passenger seat with Tala driving them back home. It was getting kind of dark as the sun was settling on its horizon.

Sydney was quiet in the car as Tala and Kai noticied. While they was driving something hurt her bad to make her upset, she looked like a hopeless doll or mannequin. Looking outside the lights went past the car, as a tear rolled down Sydney cheek but there was no emotion on her face or movement. Kai noticed as Tala noticied by his rearview mirror.

"Sydney! Sydney!" Tala yelled a bit to wake the dazed Sydney up.

"Huh? What" Sydney said as the tear dropped off her face. She looked around not paying attention to her surroundings she looked at Tala then at Kai a little confused.

"Are you sure your ok?" Tala said as Kai bit his lip keeping his eyes away from Sydney. Everytime he looked at Sydney in the eye, his head goes hot filling in with things he wished for it to happen with Sydney but holding himself down.

_Why the Fuck am i getting a headache just looking at Sydney or even to make any eye contact with her? What is wrong with me! _- Kai thought over and over again trying to think of the reason why to his continious questions.

_Whats wrong with me? Its like i never giggled like this in 10 years or even feel this happiness before in such a long time since the fucking divorce that ruined my life with them realising it now what ever happened in the past made me who i am now! _- Sydney said in her mind as she stretched herself out, fixing her dress she looking normal again then what emotion she had before.

_Hmmm I wonder whats up with Sydney? And what the Fuck's wrong with Kai?! Ugh I need to pull my self together along with these two! _- Tala thought as he took a sigh before taking some turns around the round about on the road.

Tala and Kai dropped Sydney off as she got out walking home to the door then stopping. Making Tala and Kai wonder what was wrong. Sydney was walking as she forgot to say something, she smiled as she turned around to look at them in the car.

"Arigato" Sydney said as she put a smile on her mouth bending over then standing up, as Kai blushed deeply putting a hand over his mouth he looked through the window. Tala had a slight blush but then smiling back at Sydney.

"Its Ok, now get in before you catch a cold" Tala said as he gestured his hand to go in the house. Sydney kept a small smile on her lips as she walked through the doors shutting them behind she took a sigh.

"Her smile" Kai whispered to him self as Tala heard, but then give a slight chuckled turning the engine back on he drove out of the drive to there own homes.

"I know Kai, I know" Tala said as he dropped Kai off to his mansion, as the two thanked each other Tala made it home in matter of minutes as he desperatley wanted to sleep.

Sydney changed, taking the makeup off she jumped on her bed, being really tired as her feet was a little sore from the wedding, she was completely shattered! Kai layed on his bed as he looked up at the cieling, the only thought of his mind was going through his head in that moment was _Sydney..._

**xXx**

* * *

**Yaay I Hope you enjoyed the wedding even though it kind of sound, a little rushed i wanted to get this out so i can start the drama. I put Kai in this Chapter a little more then what i gave you. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Pleave Leave a Review, Thank you very Much! xXx's**


	6. Wild Quest

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Thank you Soo Much for the Reviews Guys! I'm Glad you like it, and don't worry I wont hit Tala on the Head anymore, I prefer him The decent Way and self.**

**Sorry That This Chapter Came out Late, I've got stomach pains recently and some Wild headaches which stops me from writing SO sorry if there is grammar problems!**

* * *

**Wild Quest**

* * *

Its Only been a few days after the wedding between Krystel and Edmond as there a Newly Wed Couple whose happiness is over the moon. Since Sydney missed a whole week off school she decided to go school today as it was a new week aint it a new start?

_"Not Again..."_

Sydney wasnt in the mood for anything at the moment, as in her dreams she would have flashbacks of her past turning into her nightmares that would scare her. Sydney woke up having a shower hopping the feeling inside her would wear off. Coming out the shower Sydney noticed she woke early cause of the nightmare. Going into her wardrobe Sydney got out a pair of black ripped shorts, a Black Rose Print Crop Top Bralet with a willow and clay crochet sweater that was a shade of cream on top.

For her shoes she wore some Stone StudT-Bar Cork Wedge Sandals because today was the hottest and the most warmest weather ever. Even the air was pretty thick and warm as you'll expect a nice cold breeze, but no the air is even warm too!

Grabbing her satchel and shades, she kept her phone and water bottle in her hand as she walked to the bathroom putting in some diamond studs and eye liner on the bottom and top of her eye. Grabbing a lip gloss she applied a natural colour on her lips. Putting on her shades she walked downstairs to see Kim having a cup of orange juice.

She was wearing something summery like a floral boob tube playsuit as it was white covered in purple, pink and red roses. Her shoes were some wedge espadrilles being in white. She had her hair open, not wearing any shades she put on a lot of makeup such as foundation, bronzer, concealer, blusher, bottom eyeliner and top of her outfit she put on a blue denim no-sleeve jacket.

"You ready?" Sydney asked as she swallowed down a cup of water re-filling her water bottle with the bottle she kept fridge that was a lot cooler than the other she faced Kim.

"Yeah, and who knew it'll be this hot?!" Kim said as Sydney agreed and grabbed her car keys making her way out the door, before Kim stopped her and made her turn around.

"Today is Hot, so why don't we walk?" Kim said as Sydney thought of it in a while. And to think of it, its most likely her and car going back and forth and Kim didn't really repay her for that.

"Ok, but you paying my car petrol and gas" Sydney finished as she put her keys in her bag with Kim smiling then disagreeing to her deal, as she had no choice with Sydney all ready walking outside. Kim locked the house saying good-bye to the maids and butlers and chefs, she caught up with Sydney who was well away from the house.

"Hey calm down girl, Breathe Ok, Were Early!" Kim protested as she even done the hand gestures to. Sydney only took a quick glance at Kim and rolled her eyes as she continued walking, but in a slower pace for Kim to catch up from.

"Why in all days you, want to walk today?" Sydney said as Kim shrugged her shoulders, getting used the heat she didn't care. All she didn't want happening is her hair get messed up and having her sweat stick to the leather seats of the car, making you sticky.

~ 10 Minutes Later ~

"Whats bothering you?" Kim asked 10 minutes later as they was near to the school but her speed was slowing them down. Sydney obviously ignored that question and continued walking but in a quicker pace.

"Could you keep up! We'll get Late!" Sydney said as she wasnt wanting to answer any of Kim question's that she's been asking ever since 10 minutes ago when they left the house.

"Jeez Fine, bossy boots" Still Kim is a Kid in Sydney eyes as Sydney would be most of the time, babysitting her. Kim walked a little faster this time as they walked through the school gates were as the other students did to.

Kim walked away Sydney into her own direction, heading towards her slutty group she always hang out with, as there like snobby stuck up bitches to Sydney in her view about them, she would get why they had to be so revealing around men and why they don't want to save their virginity for marriage if they really love the guy? So Sydney walked to the entrance gaining some looks at her, she just ignored them as she walked head high. Walking through the main building reception she went up to the receptionist.

"I'd like to speak to the head master" Sydney said sternly as the receptionist just did what she asked trying to not burst her bubble. She called the Master as there was some nods and some Mm-Hmm's here and there but Sydney just let her do her bit.

"The Headmaster can speak to you now, just go through them doors and take a left as the second door" She said as Sydney thanked her and walked on to where she was told to go. Making her second turn to the door she knocked on the door. Hearing a Come in she walked in.

Looking around Sydney noticed that there was a new student here, someone she didn't recognise of. She had dark cherry hair with some red streaks here and there, her eyes were green hazel having a bit brown in to.

"Ah Miss Foxx I'll like to introduce you to Faith, Faith Cournielle" The Headmaster said as he leaned back on his desk. However Sydney knew the girl didn't know her first name but by making it easier she introduced herself.

"Dont call me Miss Foxx k, just Sydney" Sydney said as Faith put a smile on her lips, to Sydney eyes she had this little vibe off Faith that she wasnt them slutty kind of girls who reveals themself so much.

"I need my Timetable, as I'll continue with this school" Sydney said as the Headmaster seemed surprised, as he quickly walked behind his desk ruffling through the sheets of paper that was for Sydney as he finally got her Information and the stuff that she needs in his hands.

"Ok here is your Map, Timetable, Diary keep them safe as you'll be needing them everyday" He said as Sydney nodded and headed for the door.

"Sydney, Since Faith is in most of your lessons and she's also in the same class as you, I want you to look after her and be nice to her. Make her feel welcomed" This was his words before Sydney declined it. The two was already out the door as Faith took a sigh with Sydney noticing.

"Were you keeping your whole breath in, the time?" Sydney said as Faith Grinned shaking her head into a No.

"I fucking wanted to get out of there, but because of my dad my first impressions on the teachers have to be good" Faith said as Sydney chuckled already admiring Faith as a Mate she'll know that'll be rare to find.

"So you do speak" Sydney said as a light blush came on Faith cheeks with her smiling.

"Listen, my first day here wasnt good. I was introduced to the school, so I said my speech including swears and I walked out, as this will be my second day in school" Sydney explained as Faith eyes went wide open hearing her first day. The two walked upstairs, going on the second floor as their class was there. They looked at the clock and realised they was late, but still they walked in a slow pace not rushing.

"Whats our excuse?" Faith whispered before going in class. "Leave it to me" Sydney said before walking in as the two caught everyone attention even the teacher.

"And, Why are you two late" The teacher said as her name was Ms Lin she was married with no kids. She was tall about 5'5'' as Sydney over towered her, she had messy brown hair into a high bun, and her eyes were black looking like brown in the light.

"Were not late we was at the Headmaster office, I was showing the New student around. Before you ask. Her name is..." Sydney said as she turned to Faith who was a little bit day dreamy but then coming back to earth.

"Faith, Faith Cournielle. I'm 17 and I come from America in Dallas" Faith said as she sat down in the seat were the teacher pointed her to. Sydney was still waiting for her seat to be shown.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Now Ms Lin was really pushing Sydney bottoms as she had the smirk that Sydney would love to slap off.

"Sydney Foxx, Double X. 17, 18 this year. And I came from my mother Ass" Sydney said as some people snickered and tried to keep in their laughs at the last statement, while Sydney just walked to her seat as Khloe was in front of her and Drizzy was behind while Faith was at her Right side. Sydney most likely sat at the window side in class.

"Excuse me Miss Foxx this is a warning as I wont tolerate with this language again!" Ms Lin lectured as Sydney wasnt listening. Faith was surprised at Sydney but she was happy that Sydney was her friend.

"Again Good morning Class and I hope you had a lovely weekend, as some had a week off. I hope this week would be a fresh start with others and new students" Ms Lin blabbed on and on in class until the bell rang as the students dashed out of the room, trying to not get hold back by the teacher.

Sydney walked out with Khloe and Drizzy as she stopped waiting for Faith while Khloe and Drizzy halted and was confused.

"What is it Sydney?" Khloe said as she turned to Sydney who just stood there.

"Im waiting for our newbie" Sydney said as Faith came out Sydney put her hands on her shoulders, with Faith confused and surprised.

"This is Faith our new teammate on Board!" Sydney said as Khloe smiled with Drizzy giving a smile back at Faith who chuckled.

"Faith this is Khloe as we only call her Khlo and this is Drizzy as we only call him Driz and Me it's just Sydney as nicknames aint me" Sydney introduced everyone with each other as she was getting a little confused at the end, with her nickname.

"So Faith im guessing we can only call you Faith as we can't really shorten your name. But call me Khloe or Khlo if you like! And coming from New York to Japan is a big move" Khloe said as Drizzy too agreed.

"Do you like it here or at Dallas?" Drizzy asked as he was the tallest looking at Faith.

"Well I wanted to fucking leave Dallas cause I lived with my mom and her stupid boyfriend. I moved here with my Dad and his new wife. By the Way my parents are divorced no affair going on" Faith said as Khloe chuckled hearing her swear and Drizzy as he was surprised hearing her.

"Lol" Khloe said as Sydney rolled her eyes at the three.

"I'm going through what you're going through but fuck that im letting it ruin my life cause there stupid decisions!" Sydney said as Faith and Sydney high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" Faith said as she giggled after with Khloe and Sydney as Drizzy just smirked.

* * *

**xXx End of School (A/N My little Extra Chapter) xXx**

* * *

Khloe and Drizzy walked in their own direction home waving good-bye they was out of the sight. Faith had her car as she had to get home soon as possible since her dad called her in. Sydney well she was halfway walking home listening to her ear phones with one of the apple speakers in her ear. Her Ipod was a Ipod Touch it was the shade of Red as her Uncle worked for the Apple company being big in Japan too, the song she was listening to was _Timbaland ft Keri Hilson and Nicole Scherzinger Scream_. She was fiddling around on the I-pod Touch as it looked like a I-phone since she already got one in white.

Sometimes Sydney liked to look busy on the phone or iPod, cause then people wont disrupt her at times. Sydney was walking on the sidewalk where it wasnt busy or had much people there to actually be in her way She was walking in a fast but slow pace, for her to get home quick enough.

Tala and Kai was on the other side of the road coming out of the building, with some other people, or more likely a whole group. There was a boy with maroon red eyes and dark blue hair like Kai but he had a cap on top that was put backwards and a normal outfit being dark blue denim trousers a yellow t-shirt and red jacket on top. There was another 3 boys as one had lavender hair and light purple eyes, the next male looked like a neko-jin having black long hair put into a white tube, and orange-ish green cat eyes, his clothes were some black ankle combats and a white top as a ying-yang band was on his forehead.

The next boy well he had blonde spiky hair with blue eyes he wore black baggy jeans, a green and black shirt with a dark green jacket looking a bit like a camo jacket tied across his waist. Now there was 2 females as one of them had brown spiky hair and chocolate eyes she was definitely looking like a slut in Sydney eyes as she was wearing high-waisted pink shorts, a yellow bralet crop top as it looked totally tight on her boobs trying to make them look bigger, and for her shoes she was in some sandals.

Now the other girl well she had pink hair tied up in a low ponytail as her eyes were similar to the other guy who looked like neko-jin but her eyes were greener and fiercer. She was wearing a light pink tank top with some 3/4 length trousers looking a but something like a camo trousers while they was the colour black, then her shoes were some flip-flops in black and pink.

Tala and Kai noticed Sydney was walking really fast, but wondering why. The others noticed what they was looking at until they looked at whom. Sydney didn't notice the other guys across the road as she kept walking on until some called her name. Sydney turned around and saw her ex with some other men.

Sydney sighed and rolled her eyes and turned around to continue with her walking. She heard him again and didn't turn around until she was force to. Sydney wasnt having it as she slapped his face when he turned around, obviously his face turned when she hit him.

"What do you want!" Sydney said as she pushed his hand away from her, while she did that the other guys came but with her ex putting his hand up to stop them. Sydney was prepared for them to come at her at once as she's always done this before in her past.

"I wanted to come here to tell you to move on, but this aint going to be easy for you to repay me all the things I don't for you" Derek said as that was his name, now Sydney realised it that being with him aint a girls wish come true. Everyday with him would be another day to try to live with his surroundings and demand.

"Me to Move On? Why are you here when i already have? And when did i have to repay you for all the sins you did on your fucking own! I tried but it wasnt good enough!" Sydney shouted not caring if it catched attention, all she wanted to was get him out-of-the-way of her life.

Obviously Derek was getting pissed off and just snickered at her comment out of the no where he punched Sydney face as her sunglasses came off a little but still on her face. The only thing that happened to Sydney was that her face was moved to the left side, were she got hit on right cheek. Tala obviously reacted to this and grabbed the gates not being able to come as the amount of cars that was going pass. Kai however was already grabbing the gates tightly as he was trying to remember the guys faces for revenge.

Sydney smirked and chuckled a bit as Derek walked away to his gang, Sydney turned her face straight as she slowly walked to Derek without him noticing as Sydney grabbed his collar to turn him around as Tala and Kai was shocked as the gang behind them was still confused but then feeling sympathy for the female they didn't know who had such an effect on Kai and Tala.

Sydney punched Derek face at his face, really hard as she didn't care at how he would end up. Derek however slid across the floor knocking his mates on the floor as he had a bloody face. While that Sydney walked to Derek not being done, as she lifted him up but then being pulled back by 2 guys as she attacked them with some punches at them and kicks while she dealt off with 2 guys the other one who was supporting Derek looked scared of Sydney and whimpered off as he ran away.

Sydney left the other two while she picked Derek by his collar and pushed him up the wall roughly as she was having some fun with him.

"You better Regret what you said to me" Sydney said as she whispered in his ear, but then kick him at his Dick making him groan and fall on his knees as Sydney walked off.

"Yo SYDNEY!" Tala Yelled as Sydney turned around and see him cross the road quickly. He was rushing to get to Sydney even go in front of the cars but he extremely worried.

"You ok? What Happened back there? Are you Hurt? What did they do?" Tala had a Million of questions to ask Sydney, but now she wasnt really going to answer anything.

"It's a long story" Sydney said before she walked off. People didn't recognise the tiniest things that happened to Sydney that would have been easily to be seen. Underneath Sydney shorts at her right thigh she had bandages wrapped up there for a reason and another around her belly button and stomach were the top covered it up.

Tala and the other's notice she was limping a bit, Kai wanted to show she was limping and that she was seriously hurt, but instead he was pulled back by his girlfriend Hillary as she kept tugging on his arm. The boy who ran away after looking at Sydney came back but with a pole in his hand. He was quiet as no one heard him he walked behind someone as he raised his pole and took the aim with full force at...

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Hehe There You Go Everyone and Another Dun Dun Duun! ;) I wonder who he hit? Well Stay Tuned! Just Fill in that Adorable Little White Box Down Below For me and just click post and your done! Simple :)**

**Please Review and Thank You! xXx's**


	7. In My Past & So Sudden

**Young & Explicit**

* * *

**Here is Chapter 7 and I hope you guys enjoy it and again thanks for the reviews I really appreaciate it! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter! :D**

**Sorry again that this is out late but i've been feeling sick again recently and this strong migrain that wont back off! But that stops me from writing for a day but I wrote a little longer and put maybe 2 chapters in this, to repay you guys as a SORRY!**

* * *

**In My Past**

* * *

While Sydney was about to walk off she was going to ignore Tala questions and just walk off but in the corner of her right eye, she turned a bit seeing the boy she scared off come at Tala from the behind as he wasnt really paying attention behind him, but it wasnt only him! It was the other people with him that wasnt looking out for eachother in the scene.

Sydney sighed and acted as if she was about to get going. Just as the boy was going to lift the pole and aim for his hit, he closed his eyes. Sydney saw him aim, as she remembered that her great grandmother said that she had a Sixth sense but Sydney didnt know what that was. Sydney stood behind Tala in quick speed, while it felt like a gust of wind going past everyone.

The pole landed on something as the boy opened his eyes, to see Sydney holding to the other side of the pole in her right hand away from her face. Tala was shocked, too shocked to even say anything.

"Maybe I should give you the same warning as I did to little Derek over there?" Sydney suggested as the boy again wimpered out and shook his face violently as some sweat dropped off his face, he let go and ran away as some of the other boys did, seeing Sydney with the Pole looking down at them, the only person left there was Derek as he was still unconscious but sore.

Sydney dropped the pole and just walked off. Kai wanted to grab Sydney wrist and pull her close but everytime he looked at her, his head would start hurting, and his hands would of started to het clammy. The guys just looked at the back of Sydney body, as she was walking back home like it was nothing, but this pain at her right thigh made her wince.

"Sydney, they hit your leg pretty bad" Tala said as Sydne would of done but ignore and continue on walking. Tala sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. _'She saved my Life' _Tala said in his head as he smiled a bit, he now walked up to Sydney trying to stand next to her and her pace.

"Why did you?" Tala said as he stopped Sydney from walking, by standing in front of her.

"If I didn't I would always feel guilt in my life, that'll never leave" Sydney said in his face as Tala closed his eyes looking down. Sydney looked at him if he was alright and and think of something to get there mind off that little suitiation before.

"Hey, I don't know you but hey you took some hits. Don't you want to sit down" The burnette spoke as her name was metioned earlier being Hillary. She clinged on Kai arm as he didnt do much about it. Sydney turned around looking at the female who spoke.

"I may be hurt, but I dont go down that easily" Sydney said as she turned on her heel and walked off, Kai took Hillary hand off his arm as he walked up to Tala putting a hand on his shoulder he wondered.

"My almost to be step-sister saved my life, someone that didnt know me for years but only a month she saved my life" Tala said as Kai took his hand off and just gave a manly punch on his arm.

"Owww!" Tala said as Kai chuckled.

"You got in that fucking criminal scene!" Kai said as Tala frowned a bit looking at Kai then at the others who was still completely confused!

"Hey Guys I got some business to settle with so I can't tag along See ya!" Tala said as he speed walked it off with Kai just standing there like a complete idiot. Before Kai could say his reason Tala cut him off.

"AND KAI IS COMING WITH ME TOO!" Tala yelled over the street as he hurried along. Kai was about to walk off, until he felt someone grab his arm. And he knew who this was.

"Hill you -" Kai spoke again but then he got cut off too. Twice in a Row.

"No, Kai I want to come with you! I spent 2 days without you, and so i'm coming with you two!" Hillary said as Kai didnt know why he really fell for her, it was something like he fell for her body and she fell for his good looks.

Kai and Hillary walked together as Hillary snuggled her head under Kai neck. as she held onto his Right arm tightly not letting it go, for one second. Kai found Hillary clingy but what could he do? She was his Girlfriend. They caught up with Tala who waited and told them to come, but then he had to turn his head again to make sure he wasnt seeing things as he looked at Hillary. Tala looked annoyed seeing Hillary, turning his head back he walked through the front garden which had a path to walk through.

"Why?" Tala whispered.

"Don't ask!" Kai whispered back, while Hillary wasnt listening. The door opened as Tala remembered that it was Kimmi but being called Kim.

"Hey Kim, is Sydney home?" Tala asked as Kim was a little surprised as she was just in her shorts and top doing some workouts at home.

"Urm... Yeah I'll call her down" Kim said as she let them into the living room, as they walked in through the house, going through the hall they sat down on the couches in the living room.

"YO SYDNEY, TALA AND KAI AND A GIRL IS HERE FOR YA!" Kim yelled up the stairs, as Hillary got a little pouty at the part when she just said _'A Girl' _But Kim couldnt help but smirk at her reaction to her shout out.

Back upstairs Sydney was getting changed from her school clothes into her home clothes which was a Navy and White Stripe Longline Vest from New look and a black hoodie ontop as she wore some black short leggings underneath but covered by her top. She wore a loose necklace as it was a all diamond shamballa necklace, being her mostly like one, her outfit looked like a dress on her which showed her figure tremendously. She got her phone in her hand while walking downstairs.

"What is it?" Sydney asked as she stopped by the door to look at them. They all looked at her shocked at her body and figure even Kai tried to keep her eyes off her, but then he had this headache coming up, and suddenly he had this urge to pick her up and take her upstairs and rip the dress off and fuck her against the wall, he had that thought off his mind and looked away as Hillary was saying his name.

"Sydney your hurt! Why hide it?" Tala said as Sydney sighed and only glared at him. She didnt accept his presence here in her home. She didnt want to answer his question. All she wanted to do is go in her room and just let her imagination take control. Sydney wasnt going to answer his question she just continued to walk away in to the kitchen.

"Ur Hey, I dont know who you are but. He's worried for you, shouldnt you atleast accept that and tell him" Hillary said as Sydney looked at Kim who shrugged her shoulders having no clue of who she was. Sydney wasnt going to take her advice or her help.

"If I dont know you, or you dont know me. Why are you in my house?!" Sydney answered back. She wasnt going to let a girl she dosent know give her adivce and step in her house taking no notice that she was walking into a strangers house.

Obviously Hillary got a little angry and glared ar Sydney but it looked like Sydney won the match, while Hillary sat down crossing her arms in a trumph. Sydney just looked bored and annoyed after that, and she didnt care if Hillary was hurt or angry or maybe pissed off with her. Because Sydney couldnt give a fuck about her.

"That arguement was nothing from what i been through in my past"Sydney answered His question and just stood there knowing that they was still confused at what she meant by _'In my Past' _Tala still wanted to ask questions but he knew she was only going to give brief detail.

"W-What do you mean by Past?" Tala stammered out as he wanted to get to know Sydney and why she saved him so quickly, why didnt she just let the boy hit him and die? What has she went through in her past to block everyone out of her life?

"Thats Nobody's Buisness" Sydney coldly said. She didnt want people to know her real self let alone have a stranger there already knowing too much about her. Now this was the part were she wanted to end the conversation.

"He's asked you a Question" Kai said. It was like he was wanting to know but keeping such a cold, annoyed and bored face and look. Sydney just hated his voice, him interfearing in her buisness. She. Just. Hated Him!

"And that Question is something I dont want to answer" Sydney said just before she was going to go upstairs she stopped.

"Our conversation is over, you can leave now!" Sydney lastly said, with no words being said she walked upstairs as Kim just watched and was surprised that Sydney had a answer for all of there questions, and reply backs. She showed them otu the door as the Sun was now setting. They walked outside as Sydney walked upstairs.

"She is such a Bitch!" Hillary said as no one replied to that. They walked there own directions as Kai went to drop Hillary off. Tala walked his way home with no problem. Kai and Hillary was quiet, but Hillary bite her lip feeling too tempted, she held on to his right arm as his hands were in his pocket's.

"Kaaaii you havent repayed me" Hillary said as Kai looked down at her since she was shorter much than him. Hillary reached in for a passionate kiss as Kai let her. There kiss lasted minutes as his hands were now placed on her hips, holding her tighter in. She obviously put her hands around his neck and pulled him deeper and closer towards her. After there little fiesta Hillary gave a peck on Kai lips before speaking.

"My parents are on a Business trip this week, and i've got a surprise!" Hillary said as Kai looked at her having a little smirk then it disappearing.

"Not this time Hillary" Kai said as Hillary moaned and pulled him back towards her. She really wanted to him after 2 or 3 days without his presence.

"Kaaii! I want you!" Hillary said as Kai walked back, looking at Hillary softly.

"Fine but only a few minutes, my parents want me back at home by 8" Kai replied while Hillary yay'ed and pulled him in her house, as a smirk came up onto both of there faces.

Sydney was upstairs in her room completely bored, she already done her homework. But she didnt notice the time it was already almost at 9. So Sydney got changed into her PJ's getting her outfit ready for tomorrow and school stuff she looked at the clock as it hit 9 o'clock. Sydney smirked as she snuggled up in her bed putting her alarm on and phone off on silent.

* * *

**~ So Sudden ~**

It was the morning that Sydney and Kim woke up and this time Sydney dream wasnt anything scary it was normal, in fact she wasnt dreaming of nothing but a adventure she wished she could go for. Waking up she just grabbed a pair of dark blue shorts that had the pockets out, a black jacket hanging around her waist, a black tank top that had some stuff on the front and a red and black baseball jacket with some jefferey campbell white damsel spike to stand out. She tied her hair into the same ponytail putting her shades on she walked downstairs.

She saw that Kim left early as her mate picked her up. So Sydney went to school with her car she would always go in for now which was her Audi R8 V10 in matte Black, she loved the colour and it definately suited her. Looking at the time she was early, near about 7:45AM so Sydney walked into the kitchen.

"I want something to keep me awake, something like a chocolate ice - cream milkshake!" Sydney wined at the chefs as they didnt allow her to have something with so much calories. Having to gain something she'll regret Sydney put her head on the tabletop. She moaned as she just took a piece of toast not buttered just a triangle shaped toast.

Sydney walked to back to the front of the door as she opened the door and walked outside. She didnt care about school really, but she knew that there would be traffic if she didnt leave the house now cause if she came late, she'll have to stay in school much longer, which will make her annoyed or pissed off. And so she started the car not caring what, kind of song was on the radio but it did sound like Drake new song called Started from the bottom or something like that. And so she didnt give a fuck if she was speeding away to get to school, but it wasnt her fault parents and teachers complain that there children dont ger enough education, how are we not going to get any education if the community atleast respects that, we still go?!

"Just let it go Sydney" Sydney said as she shook the feeling off that took a rollercoaster down her back making her now shiver. Sydney parked in front of the school and saw more cars come up, and students walk out of school like they wasnt going to get caught.

Sydney got out of her car hearing everyone talk so fast she couldnt make out a word they said. Looking around left to right and forward she couldnt understand what was the meaning of this. Sydney looked forward for the 6th time still wondering, but then seeing Khloe, Drizzy charge at her, with Faith calling them back.

"OMG! You wont believe what just happened?!" Khloe said as Faith came along looking bored. Drizzy and Khloe obviously looked excited but because Faith was still kind of new to the school she didnt know why they over fussed over something that was completely stupid and not-much-of-a-big-deal look.

"Nu-uh You have to Guess!" Khloe said as she closed her lips. Faith looked at Sydney and knew she was pissed off and not in the mood for guessing, so she made it more easier for her by giving a little hint.

"Urgh! I dont -" Sydney said before she was cut off by Faith who had a smirk on her lips.

"School is closed for a long time cause almost all of the pipes under the school and around took a big burst! And so there gonna have to put so new ones in meaning were off school" Faith said as Sydney still didnt look surprised. But then she saw Kim walk to her looking a bit wet. Sydney smirked and looked at her.

"What happened to you?" Sydney asked as Khloe and Drizzy had to leave before breaking into a big laugh, Faith tried to not laugh but holding a grin on her lips, looking at Sydney and then at Kim.

"Arghh! I wanted some water and the water fountain took a burst while i bent over" Kim said as she was looking like she was shivering but you couldnt tell if she was crying or just wet cause of the water fountain.

"Get in the car" Sydney said as Kim nodded and thanked her before sitting at the passenger seat. Sydney looked at Faith before jetting off, they both nodded before going.

"Have a good break!" Faith yelled before she turned in the corner. Sydney smiled and winked at Faith as a far thank you from where she was standing. Sydney opened the door and sat in, she closed the door as she looked at Kim who obviously wasnt going to talk on the way so Sydney shrugged her shoulders and got a text, from the school about the school cancellation and how school wont be opening for a long time or maybe sometime from what Faith said.

"When you get home, have a warm bath. You'll catch a cold like that" Sydney said as they drove in the drive infront of there mansion in some minutes Sydney parked her car looking at her watch ith read 9:47. Kim walked in the house opening the door with her keys while Sydney got out of her car, clicking her keys she locked them as she walked in the house locking the doors again.

"I'm going in the bath Sydney. Dont worry about me, and you can go out if you like" Kim yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Ok" Sydney yelled back as she walked to the living room. She felt tired but not in the sleepy way. Just when Sydney was going to make something for herself to eat as she skipped the morning breakfest she got up, but then feeling her phone vibrate and then ring. Sydney got her phone out and picked up.

"Hello?" Sydney said as she didnt know who it was, but she just picked it up feeling that this was the right decision to answer it.

**"Hello is this Sydney Foxx?!" **The voice suddenly was like it was in a rush, just wanting to give the information and get it over with.

"Urm... Yes who are you? And What is it?" Sydney said as she listened closely and heard some other voices and some beeping noise.

**"Sydney, this is going to be alot to take in but this is your Step Father. Your mothers Husband, and i'm calling you why it's because I want you here to support your mother and your little sister Mia. There was a car crash including them and I'm ok but your mother and little sister are critically hurt and I know they would want you here, including me!" **Over the phone it was Sydney Step-Father speaking, actually speaking to her like she was already his daughter, Sydney wanted to be there and so she was going to go.

"W-What about Krystel our big sister?" Sydney asked as she was deifnately started to worry. She didnt want her mother leaving her so sudden and too soon and already she just met Mia, it wasnt going to be fair if her life was taken away from her so quick.

**"She came back from her Honey Moon and she's in Kitakata i dont know but were in Sendai hospital and your all the way at Tokyo. I dont know if you'll be having a safe journey? And your Big sister Krystel knows about this" **He said as Sydney felt that anger, coming back because of Krystel nearer to Sendai, but doing nothing about it.

"Im coming. Full stop. Just keep hope for your wife and baby" Sydney said as she closed the call, She ran up the stairs but before even stepping on one step, she heard the door ring. She called her maid to take the door, as she went upstairs getting her bah ready for the journey.

"Yo. Kim I'm going to Sendai to go meet my Step-Father and help my mom and little sister in the hospital. Long Story i'll tell you later, i'll be gone for a few weeks or days and dont worry about me! Phone me or Text if anything happens! And no parties when im gone. I'll tell the chefs, maids and butlers to keep a eye on you and not to accept to your Request! Got to go Bye" Sydney read out loud as she wrote all of that down on the paper for Kim to read if she wondered. Putting a x on the end she put the note some where were she'll notice and read. She dropped the pen as she walked back into her room.

Sydney got a 2 Louis Vuitton weekend bag's to put all the stuff she'll need on the journey and when she arrives at Sendai too. Grabbing a chanel cc lock leather satchel she put her phone, purse, pads, gum, shades, passport, car visa, and driver's liscense etc; Getting changed into something comfortable she got on a pair of black skinny ripped jeans, a plain black longsleeve top and a red cloak bat winged cardigan. Her shoes were some simple black surpa skytops and with a 14K White Gold Diamond Angel Wing Pendant Necklace. Grabbing her black and gold ray bans wayfarer, and putting her hair into a messy high bun similar to Foxy locks look.

Grabbing her bags and putting her small back on her shoulder she walked downstairs. Seeing someone in the living room was wasting her time. She walked through the living room to the kitchen not stopping to hear any voices.

"Hey Syd-... Ney Urrm where are you going?" That voice Sydney heard she ignored it as she grabbed 3 big water bottles oue of the fridge and a small bottle of soda. Closing the fridge door, she turned around to see Kai leaning on the side of the fridge door, with some shades on his face. His face had nothing to read about, so Sydney was about to walk away.

Stepping away from that scene, a hand grabbed her left shoulder to pull her back leaning on the Fridge door. Sydney looked up a little seeing Kai there surrounding her as both of her hands were on each side of her. She was definately stuck. But she kept her serious face.

"What!" Sydney snapped, snapping Kai back on to Earth as he was paying attention to her, it was her face that kept him interested. But also there was many other things Kai wanted from her, but he knew she wouldnt just bow down to anyone or break that easily.

"Where are you going?" Kai said, still keeping his balance and focus on Sydney. Not moving his arms or moving a flinch, Sydney sighed and looked over at the time.

"Hmm Let me think" Sydney said "Somewhere that aint your buisness!" Sydney snapped back. Looking at the clock again she was becoming impatient with him.

"What's your buisness is Mine too" Kai said as Sydney was going to laugh until she was crying, seriously she thought that Kai was being a Joke and leave her and snog that Hillary, Sydney just remembered of.

"What's your concern, shouldnt you be worrying about Hillary?" Sydney replied back as she wasnt giving much attention to Kai, nor was he. But he definately wanted to know why she had bags all of sudden, and why she looked like she was going to do a quick get-away.

Sydney took her shades off as she kind of got pissed off from Kai breath landing on the shade. She noticied that his were off too, she looked up to him looking deep into his violet eyes he had that made her so curious. He was a Mystery to her, for her to solve.

Kai Moved closer looking into Sydney crimson hazel eyes, looking deep into them and getting lost in seconds. Sydney didnt know what was happening her body was reacting! Her mind couldnt think and now she was a few centimeters away from Kai lips and Face, moving a little closer...

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

**Ok Sorry Again that this came out a little late but I do hope you enjoy it! And another Cliff Hanger there hmm are they going to kiss? Anyway guys i bet you weren't expecting this huh?!**

**Thank you guys alot for the reviews! It means a ton to me, very much appreciated :3 xXx's**

_**'Please Leave a Review!'**_


	8. Die Young & Be Wild

**Young & Explicit**

**Thank you Guys for all the Reviews and I hope you still like the story! I met so much Great people cause of this Story, but I'll like to personally thank you, for all the reviews I've been getting! And wow Over 40 Reviews I'm Amazed! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Die Young & Be Wild**

Kai moved closer to Sydney face, the two was in that intimate moment, but then after just seconds when he was just a breath away, Sydney instincts and feelings kicked in! She didn't want him, she knew if she done it now she'll, just be broken to him. She remembered Tala or Kim mentioning, that Hillary the Brunette was Kai girlfriend, and what would she have done if she continued?

Sydney put her hands on Kai chest feeling his, strong chest through the black v-neck t-shirt, pushing him away a little. Kai was confused, wondering why she stopped. Sydney turned her head away too her Left as she didn't want to look at his face.

"Is this anyway of getting the answer out of me?" Sydney questioned as she moved herself out of his arms, walking to an extra bag to put the bottle of water in, she got some packets of any kind of food's. Tala walked in seeing her pack, some foods and now he was definitely confused, he wanted to know and be there for Sydney, he wanted to repay her, from what she did the day before.

"Sydney, please tell me where your going?!" Tala pleaded as Sydney bit her bottom lip, not to tightly or hard. She tightly closed her eyes and, grabbed her shades back on. Looking at Tala she sighed and looked away grabbing some stuff, as if she was busy.

"I'm going Hospital for my, mother and Little sister. Thats it!" Sydney said as she got all of her stuff in her hands just looking, at Kai and Tala before she walked past Tala and, into the living room.

"Your going by car aren't you?" Kai said, as Sydney hissed at the pain she still had from yesterday. And so, she just got her car keys out, holding onto the right key. Grabbing all of her stuff she walked towards the hall way, where the main door was.

"I'm going with you. Going by yourself on the Road anything can happen to you!" Tala said as Kai agreed, but not mentioning it out loud. Sydney knew something like this, would have stopped her and not let her go but, she wasnt going to let something small stop her, from going to somewhere where she'll regret, for not going.

"Fine. On the Way I'll drop you off at your, house bring a bag or more, full of stuff you need" Sydney said as Tala and Kai glanced a look at each other, before looking at Sydney as they was confused, at that being so easy.

"Look! I'm not going to let something, like this stop me from going. Common!" Sydney snapped as she got all of her stuff by the door. Opening the door, she let Tala and Kai outside. Before shutting the door she heard a yell.

"Bye Sydney! And don't worry, Good Luck!" Kim yelled from the top of the Staircase as Sydney smirked, hearing her now come out of the shower. Now Sydney, wished that Tala and Kai was like her, but no they were more difficult and ongoing.

Sydney locked the door. And sat her bags down near the door as she walked, to the garage door, placing her key in the key hole she lifted the garage door up looking at a brabus 800 e v12 cabriolet in black and red interior and black rims. The car had it Roof up as it was a hard roof anyway. Kai and Tala eyes were shocked but with a smirk on their face.

Clicking the Unlock button for the car, Sydney sat down in the car as she pressed the roof down. Turning it into a convertible. She drove the car out of the drive, getting out Kai and Tala sat in the seats as Kai sat in the Passenger Seat, with Tala at the Back for some reason Sydney did not know of. Grabbing her bags, Sydney put them in the boot of the car. Shutting the car door, she drove herself out of the Drive.

Tala kept asking to change the Radio. As Kai and Sydney did nothing, they kept it on a normal radio, were most of the popular and best music come on. Sydney enjoyed the silence just hearing her favourite song come up which was Lana del rey Born to Die. Kai grabbed his shades which was in his coat pocket for a while, putting them on Tala gave his last directions as Sydney drove in his Drive, Tala hoped out walking to his Mansion he had. Fiddling with the keys in his hands he managed to put it in the Keyhole, turning it around to a direction he walked in shutting it again.

Sydney and Kai was together just waiting as it was an awkward silence between them. Having that incident that occurred before in the kitchen put the two off.

"Why did you do that, if you had Hillary?" Sydney asked, breaking the silence as Kai was surprised, and thought of it, Before looking in the sky, he replied.

"We ain't together anymore. Yesterday some shit came up and-" Kai was about to explain it all but he saw Tala opening the door, and walk towards the car, as he was from a far distance.

Tala came back changed, with a bag in his hands, and some shades that was placed in his hair up. Walking to the car, he opened the boot and threw his bag in, before jumping in the car without opening the door. He noticed that Sydney and Kai was quite together, not saying a word to each other or even flinching.

"Kai you need to tell me, where you live?" Sydney asked, not knowing were Kai lived he opened his eyes to see her drive out of Tala Drive moving onto the main road. He looked around, not moving his head physically, his eyes wandered across the roads, thinking of a route to go to his house.

"Take a left here, and then up the road and take that left and go to the first right and go straight and then the seconds house at the right side" Kai said as Sydney got it all, Tala didn't think that Sydney could remember all the directions, while he was getting a bit pissed off from Kai attitude towards Sydney.

"Kai, aren't you going a lil' hard on the directions there" Tala said as Kai opened his eyes, to see Tala behind his left shoulder, seeing his bright red hair made it obviously. Sydney However wasnt listening to the two and was just concentrating on the directions she managed to remember, but then making it out easy following them.

With the Last Right turn she drove into Kai drive, and Tala was expecting it to be making it to his house that quick. Kai was amused at Sydney actions and personality, it was like anything he could do she could do it better and faster than him. Kai got out of the car with no words, walking to his mansion, walking in he silenced all the butlers and maids as he just walked to his room.

He went upstairs noticing that someone was here, and that someone he wished that it wasnt the person he was thinking, making it to the top of the stair case he walked into his room, which was only down the corridor, walking into his room he smelt that scent, he thought he cleared out. Looking at his bed, he saw her sitting there, with red eyes, looking like she was crying for hours, this was killing him but somewhere inside him told him to stop the relationship cause he can't, even call it a relationship!

"Hilary. I would like it, if you left" Kai said coldly as he went to his walk in wardrobe grabbing a bag and any clothes his hands grabbed. Hilary noticed his actions and wondered why he was leaving. She looked through the window seeing Sydney and Tala in there, her eyes widened as she was shocked at his move's.

"W-where are you going?" Hilary stuttered as she wished her voice would stop trembling but, she couldn't help it by standing another female being around Kai, maybe even seducing him. But she just had that feeling that Sydney wasnt that kind of girl. But she pushed that feeling out and thought the negative about it.

"None of your Business, you know your just another Slut. Who expects everything every guy can give you, you little gold digger!" Kai shouted at her not hearing any of her concern. Hilary heart shattered but also she felt a weight being left off her shoulders for some reason she did not know of.

"I'm SORRY! I didn't know what I was doing?! You left me alone Kai! In the middle of no where!" Hilary yelled back defending herself, trying to hold her tears back to show she was strong to stand on her own to feet. But then she felt a tear roll down her cheek, then to her chin.

"Sorry? You slept with Tyson! Rey! Micheal! Ozuma! Kane and even Rick! And some guys I dont even know that are complete strangers! That title Slut is for you, and I left you alone cause you weren't yourself!" Kai yelled back rasing his voice louder and stronger, startling Hilary, Kai only fell for Hillary body, but then realising that she was having sex with other guys behind his back. This time he isn't having it anymore.

"Kai that's the Past! I was lost! I needed someone and I didn't know what to do! You was the only one who understood me! And Kai your title is Player!" Hilary yelled back wiping her face with her sleeves, she sniffed as she was trying to breathe from the block nose she got from crying.

"I don't want you anymore, not in my life ever again! If you was lost why didn't you speak to Mariah, Emily, Julia, Mathilda or Judy they would have gave you advice, but no maybe you would have lesbian sex with them?" Kai answered as Hilary felt offended. Tears ran down her safe more than ever, and now her sleeves felt as if they was wet because of the tap or sink.

"Its her isn't it? She's your next victim isn't she?" Hilary said as she looked through the curtains seeing Sydney and Tala again in the car waiting. She felt that urge of jealousy in herself again, she didn't like Sydney at all.

Hilary walked to Kai and grabbed his chin to look down at her. She forced her lips to touch his as Kai wasnt sure to expect this but, his eyes were wide open, full of confusion. Hilary started to step back, as her back was leaning on the window, her hands cupped his face keeping them there. Kai didn't know how to act, his mouth, mind and body took over him. Could he control it?

Sydney and Tala noticed Kai bedroom window seeing Hilary looking like she was pushed up on the window, Sydney felt that hatred come up again, she wouldn't call it jealousy. She didn't mind it if Kai was with a girl by why a slut?! Tala saw Sydney emotion change but he didn't know, why she hated Kai so much?

There lips parted just before Hilary was going to deepen the kiss, Kai stepped back putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her away. He sighed as he ran a hand down his hair, taking a sigh again he looked at Hilary. With no Emotion...

"Ugh... What's taking him so long?!" Sydney muttered as she saw Hilary off the window, Tala saw the impatience in Sydney and bit his lip waiting for Kai. Sydney searched around in the car looking for her map, she had. She forgot her Sat Nav, she had left on her bed in her room as they'll just maked do with a Map.

"Kai broke it off" Tala said as Sydney was confused looking back at Tala, and then seeing what he was looking at, Kai had a firm grip on Hillary right hand wrist he had to drag her out to put her out of his house, and leave the maid's and butler's in peace.

"JUST LEAVE!" Kai yelled, and when he yells it is loud. His was voice was like were when you was a little kid, doing a naughty or bad thing then getting a shout from your mom or dad, getting a lecture at the same time, silencing you.

Hilary sniffed, and pouted her lips at Kai but it wasnt working with him. He let go of her wrist's and grabbed his back hauling it over his back he walked to the car, opening the boot he also threw his stuff in, with Sydney's. Hilary was sobbing so much, Sydney had to look away to dodge her eyes that was starting to get red. Kai sat in his seat, as he gave Hilary a dirty look before Sydney drove off, messing with the radio Sydney tried to find a decent song until one of her relaxing songs came on. Tyga ft The Game - Switch lanes was playing as Sydney put the bass on loud. Driving to Tala lace as he was shouting the directions, over the music to Sydney.

Tala looked excited as he came back in a real hurry, just telling the butler's and maid's that he was going to be out for a few days or weeks. Jumping back into the car, Sydney was ready to start the engine, as she sped out of the drive with the guys being startled a bit, she wasnt in the mood having something in her mind that'll pull her back. She drove quickly, speeding more than usually she didn't care, and cause of her dangerous driving the other car's pulled to the side to let her drive through. Tala maked sure he had 2 seatbelts belting him down, as he was in the back with open space, holding onto his bags that was in the back with him. Kai however grabbed onto nothing as he kept his shades on, with the wind whipping through his hair. Sydney looked calm, but a volcano was about to erupt with in her. All she had to do was go round the round about, and she's on the highway going in her lane.

"Fucking hell, traffic!" Sydney said as she slowed down, stopping behind another car that was a dark blue Ford Focus RS, not caring but the car kept moving forward or back but not too much to touch Sydney car. Sydney put her arm on the side, as she slid her elbow to the low so the doors would open so easily. Seeing the line move, she did.

_37 minutes later..._

"Finally were moving!" Tala said as his head rested on the back seat head comforter, Sydney really wanted to smoke as no one knew about her smoking habit's she had. Since there was still traffic, she got out her Just black flavoured little cigar out fishing her pocket for a lighter she found what she wanted, getting a cigar out she lit one up. Kai was not surprised as Tala was, he never knew that his before, sweet, innocent step-sister he heard from his father brag about, smoked!

"Sydney, do you really smoke?" Tala asked as he wasnt really liking her smoke.

"Whad'dya think Sherlock?" Sydney replied as Kai smirked, with Tala rolling his eyes. Spending the morning, going round to each other houses, picking here stuff up, especially for Kai as he had a little drama issue erupting between him and Hilary who was now a total slut to him. He was revolted, as he never knew she would do some much things with anyone or him noticing up until now.

It was already sunset with the sun going down, Sydney had no sleep last time but she knew she can do this night run, for maybe for the next couple day's. She didn't mind cause if she falls asleep a nightmare crawls into her dream, ruining it all. But sometimes she would just close her eyes pretending that she was sleeping, as she would just be thinking for the time. But her nightmare scared her the most.

"What happened to your mom and little sister?" Kai asked as he finally spoke up, as he was silent up until now, after having that argument with Hilary. Tala didn't know what was up too as he also tagged himself along in the conversation.

"The two ended up in hospital, when we get there I'm dropping you off there as I'll get my selfish sister" Just as she was going to finish "Myself". That last answer canceled Tala and also Kai tagging along.

"You should let one of us take the night ride, you look sleepy" Kai said as he removed Sydney shades off, until the sun went down. Sydney felt a little tired, but then she saw a gas station coming up, so she took that break for the guys to use the bathroom, get something to eat and put the gas and petrol in and then hit the road. Sydney was putting in the fuel as she was paying the first round, it was only £75.82 _(A/N This is what I had to put in my car yesterday for travelling around Cali) _ as it was a long journey to where they was going, they needed the line meter to be pointing at top.

Sydney went in the bathroom, as Kai and Tala watched the car grabbing something to eat they sat down, waiting for Sydney. Tala had a wrap sandwich with a drink and a little easy dessert which was cake. Kai had a baguette to eat, with some Americano coffee. Sydney came back with only iced tea-cup in her hand, as she said she wanted it to be strong, Kai and Tala swapped a glance at each other, as Sydney went into the car. Opening the door Sydney started the car then clicking a button to put the heavy rooftop on for the night, she pulled the back windows up same for the front. The back windows were fully black as the front were in a dim shade.

"Where's your dinner?" Tala asked before biting into his salad sandwich. Sydney set herself up before leaving as she looked at Tala by the rear view mirror.

"I'm doing the night ride, so I'll need something to keep me awake. Not food" Sydney said as Kai wanted Sydney to rest but he didn't admit it, as he knew she was tired. Sydney drove out of the gas station as she put her car headlights on, they were bright, really bright.

Kai had a feeling that he should let Sydney sleep... But she kept refusing. Driving into the lonely open dark road, all 3 of them were wide awake for each other. There was no street light's and not much car's around the only thing that guided them on the floor were the cat lights that glowed from far...


End file.
